Dead End
by Lily Mapleberry
Summary: HIATUS - Seth imprints through the TV... on a superstar in LA! What's more, she refuses to love until she reaches her goal. Why does she have so many secrets and refuse to give her heart to anyone? Will Seth be able to change that? Bad Summary. Seth/O
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody! I'm very excited to write this story, and hopefully I won't lose my inspiration over time, like I have many times before. This is my first fanfiction and story in general, so please cut me some slack. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Btw, I decided to change Claire's age, because I wanted to have a little more of the Quil/Claire relationship to develop if I can find a place to fit that in. But this is still taking place sorta during BD. Also, my OC is a singer, so I'll be using popular songs (suggestions are welcome) as her own, and just to let you know, I really like Katy Perry, Adele, Charice, and others. (Korean songs too, but just for the rhythm, melodies, and danciness. Maybe I'll do some translations and just have her "sing" in what you guys think is Korean, but what characters think is English.) **

**P.S. She can dance too **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That's Stephenie Meyer's thing.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Seth POV~<strong>

"WAKE UP SETH!"

I jerked awake and tumbled out of bed in shock. What the heck? As I rubbed my head with a groan, I heard a chorus of throaty laughs and tinkling giggles directed at me. I opened one eye groggily, and glared lightly at "16" year old Quil and 13 year old Claire, who, might I add, were STILL laughing.

"What was that for?" I said, still annoyed at the two of them. I hadn't gotten much sleep because I was up late patrolling, so my usual easygoing happy attitude was definitely not making an appearance.

"Hey man," Quil said with a smile. "Claire wants to watch TV with you, so we came over. Apparently there's this new singer debuting or something, and she's interested. And by the way, you look awful. When did you turn into a panda?" He pointed at the bags under my eyes.

I gave him a look and said, "I heard sleeping only 2 hours a day changes people." Quil only laughed.

"Sorry for waking you up so early Seth," Claire said apologetically. "But I KNOW you won't want to miss this new singer. This girl, she's supposed to be the next big thing since, I don't know, someone who was a big thing!"

I grimaced at this. "I think I'll pass on this one." After all, I had only gotten back from patrolling 2 hours ago. The fatigue was seriously killing me, and I definitely needed more sleep. With Jake ranting on and on about how Bella was going to be killed after her wedding, Sam wanted us to be more alert than ever, get stronger, and on top of that, do it with no naps in between. In his world, "you snooze, you lose." So honestly, I needed my rest way more than I needed to see some girl sing and possibly begin her journey through tabloids as a drug addict, or potential prostitute.

I was about to flop back on the bed, when Claire whined, "SETH PLEASE! Don't you want to see who the next star is going to be? I heard she's pretty!"

Ok, I admit, I am a pretty crazy music follower. I guess I developed a passion for it. After getting all tall and feverish, I realized that I could pick things up more quickly too. I soon learned how to play the guitar and even sang some songs to Claire when she was younger, which probably explains why she always talks to me about the newest artists out there.

While I thought about everything, Claire was pouting like crazy, and Quil gave me a look that said, "If you make her upset I will rip your freakin' guts out and replace them with box jellyfish." Geez, those crazy imprinters, with all of their "I would die for you"s and "I will never let you be unhappy"s. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to imprint. I mean, it sounds pretty exciting, finding the love of your life. But then again, I would hate to walk around like a love struck puppy all the time, considering the fact that I'm still the youngest of the pack, and everyone thinks I'm soft enough as is because I don't find the Cullens completely evil and out to kill every person on earth.

Speaking of the Cullens, I honestly don't know what to do. I don't believe they're evil, just misunderstood. Why does everyone else have to hate them with a passion? Honestly, after Dr. Cullen healed Jake's shattered body after fighting those feral newborns, I had expected the treaty to become a little more lenient. I sure wanted to get to know them better, but it looked like everyone else was set on ripping them apart. But now was not the time to think about it. Quil was staring daggers at this point.

So, to save my head, I reluctantly got out of bed. (**A/N:****Rhyme! ****Lol, ****I****'****m ****such ****a ****geek****…****)**I didn't even bother changing out of my pajamas before going downstairs and turning on the TV. Claire grabbed the remote and began flicking through the channels to find the right one.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, yawning and pulling one hand through my tousled bed head.

Quil sat down next to Claire. "They're all at Emily's discussing what to do about Bella and her _leech_," he spat. "We're not really sure what to do. Jake thinks she's going to become one and "die," so the treaty's void. But Sam is telling them to wait. They didn't want to wake you up 2 hours after you got home, and Emily was too busy to take care of Claire, so I'm here protecting her."

I snorted. Protecting, right. Watching TV was more like it. Finally, Claire got to the right channel, featuring some show called "The Next Big Thing." **(A/N:****Awful ****name, ****I ****know****…****)** On the TV, a Ryan Seacrest wannabe walked up and introduced himself to the crowd.

"Ok everyone," he said when he was done. "Please put your hands together for the new girl on the block, Lily Mason!"

There was a cheer from the crowd (as well as a tiny squeak from Claire), as a blond girl with wavy hair walked up to the microphone. She was tall compared to other girls, but not to us werewolves. She had fair skin, and was wearing a turquoise collared shirt with tiny black stars splattered all over it underneath a grey vest with black buttons. Black skinny jeans and heels were snug on the lower half of her body, and the entire outfit was completed by the hat sitting on her head.

Claire's eyes were twinkling. "She's so pretty!" she gasped. "I wonder if she sings well."

I had to admit, Claire was right. The girl was hot, but in the beautiful way, you know? She seemed innocent, but alluring at the same time. I itched to hear her voice as she brought the microphone up to her mouth.

"Hey everyone!" she said excitedly. Her voice had a ringing quality to it. "My name is Lily Mason, and I'm so happy to be performing for you guys for the very first time!"

The camera zoomed in on her face, and I swept my eyes over her pink cheeks, her button nose, and finally, her violet eyes. Did I mention purple just became my favorite color? They shimmered in the light and seemed so authentic that they couldn't have been contacts (as a werewolf with enhanced senses I could just tell). I was immediately sucked into them, and I realized that she was definitely one special girl. She seemed beautiful from afar, but close up…she was stunning. She was the epitome of beauty…well, at least to me she was. It felt like everything around me slowed down, except for this girl. I couldn't keep my eyes away…what was this feeling? The universe shifted, and the only thing that left me attached was her: Lily Mason.

Quil must have noticed me gawking at her image on the TV eventually, because he started to shake my shoulders after I hadn't moved in a while.

"Seth," he said, alarmed, "SETH! What's wrong with you? Are you ok?"

I couldn't even bear to let my eyes wander from her face for a second. Quil was still frantically trying to get my attention, and finally crouched down in front of me and blocked my view.

"Get out of the way," I snarled. "I need to see her."

"HER?" Quil said, surprised. "Her, as in Lily Mason?" His eyes widened. "Holy crap, Seth… Lily Mason…YOU IMPRINTED ON LILY FREAKIN' MASON?"

Quil was so annoying. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yeah? So what if I did?" I snapped.

"Dude," Quil began, "She's going to be famous, you know. You can just tell from her looks," Claire and I both gave him the evil eye that sent him quickly backtracking, "I mean, her…her… uh… That's not the problem now. How do you think you're going to get her to fall in love with you, if she's out in LA all the time, and you're stuck in La Push forever protecting people from the bloodsuckers?"

I stared. He was right. How WAS this going to work? The more I thought about it, the deeper I frowned. I finally go and imprint, and there's no way to be with her? What the heck is up with that?

But a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. It was Lily, singing.

**(Cue awesome song: One Day by Charice! I do not own! But I love it.)**

Quil, Claire, and I were speechless. From an outsider's point of view, it would look like we had ALL just imprinted on Lily. She looked like she was having so much fun, and her voice. Her luscious, pure, and passionate voice. It resonated within my heart. Just hearing it made me fall in love with her even more. I needed her to be with me. If I couldn't get to her, I would just about die.

I know that was really cheesy and it sounds pretty messed up to fall in love with someone in less than 10 minutes, but hey, it's imprinting. What else can I do? With a newfound determination to retrieve my love, I stood up abruptly and ran out the door. Quil got up as well, with Claire, and began to follow me.

I ran as fast as I could to the place all of the other imprinters were sure to be: Sam and Emily's. Quil was still behind me, not wanting to leave Claire behind, but I knew he was following, so I didn't bother slowing down.

When I reached Sam's house, I barged in without knocking. After realizing how rude that was, I rubbed my head awkwardly, a blush forming on my cheeks (damn).

"Uh, hi," I said to the pack sitting around Emily's small table with mounds of breakfast foods piled on it.

"Seth," Sam asked calmly. "What are you doing here?"

Paul snickered. "And in your PAJAMAS no less!"

At that, the entire table began laughing at my idiocy. Even Sam suppressed a chuckle. I decided to let them get the giggles out of their systems, even though I was dying to share that I had imprinted.

"Guys, I-"

"YEAH I KNOW RIGHT! SETH IMPRINTED THAT'S SO AWESOME!"

The entire room turned to stare at Quil, who had just burst through the door with Claire on his back, like he was insane.

"Oh," he said sheepishly. "I thought Seth had already told you and, you know, I wanted to join in on the conversation, so I just started saying stuff… ok I know it was stupid. Sorry Seth."

I was about to tell Quil no harm done, but suddenly everyone was shouting and cheering and patting me on the back like I had won a Grammy or something.

"Congrats, Seth," Sam said while grinning.

"YOU IMPRINTED?" Jake practically screamed.

Paul groaned. "Great, another one of those lovesick dorks to share thoughts with all day."

Jared on the other hand was actually mildly interested. "Who was it? C'mon tell us!"

Finally, (I guess the walls were shaking too hard or maybe Sam was just impatient) Sam used his Alpha voice to silence us.

"Let Seth talk," he ordered. Sam turned to me and nodded, urging me to explain what had happened.

I took a deep breath and told them everything. The words were spilling out of my mouth. The more I blabbered, the more hopeless it seemed. I would never get Lily Mason to look my way. At the end of my story I sighed, while everyone else just stared at me.

Emily walked in from the kitchen and broke the silence. "Oh you poor thing!" she said with a small frown. If Emily didn't even think it was possible, then it definitely wasn't. Darn it all.

I threw my face in my hands. "What am I supposed to do?" I growled. "I don't know if I can live through the agony of seeing her on TV every now and then, then getting married to some heartthrob celebrity, maybe even having some of his kids! I can't possibly win her over while I'm in La Push, and even if I COULD see her in LA, what would she see in a socially awkward Quileute dude who stares at her like she's the only girl in the world? She'd be totally weirded out!"

"You said it, not me," Paul chuckled.

I whipped around and snarled at him. I was about to tackle him before Jake stepped in.

"Shut up, Paul," he said calmly, while Paul just snorted in the background. Have I ever mentioned how much Paul irritates the hell out of me?

"Come on Seth," Quil tried to reason with me. "You may be a Quileute, not that there's anything wrong with that, but you're also a freakin' WEREWOLF. 'S not like some celebrity like Justin Beiber can do that. Go on, whip out the werewolf charm."

Leah punched Quil lightly in the arm and spoke to me for the first time since I told them about Lily. "I'm happy for you, baby bro," she said slowly, as if planning her words carefully. "But…can't you just forget about her? I don't want you to get hurt."

My eyes widened, and I took in a sharp breath. "Leah, she's my IMPRINT! I can't forget about her. How could you even say that?" I practically yelled.

Her voice rose up a notch too as she stood up from Em's kitchen table. "Well I hate to break it to you Seth, but do you honestly think you stand a chance? At this rate, you're going to end up ALONE. FOREVER. You'll have to watch her have some other man's kids and I don't want to see you slowly kill yourself in despair, alright?" She threw her hands in the air, as if she was giving up, and sank down into her chair.

I couldn't take it anymore. I growled wildly and flung myself out the door, while whipping my pants off and blatantly ignoring the cries to come back from behind me. I ran into the nearby forest and phased.

The scent of pure earth was usually relaxing, but this time nothing could calm me down. My guts were churning, my lungs were burning, and I wanted nothing more than to rip my heart out. It hurt so much. I kept thinking about _her_ smile, _her_ hair, _her_voice, and most of all _her_eyes. My mind screamed for Lily as my heart screamed for her love.

After running for a good 20 minutes, I finally heard the faint shimmer of another member of the pack phasing. It was Leah.

_Back __off __Leah._I said, while continuing to run.

_Geez, __Seth._ She said in a tired voice. _I__'__m __sorry, __ok?_

_You __know __I__'__ve __never __imprinted, __and __I __probably __never __will. __I __just __didn__'__t __want __to __lose __you, __and __know __that __even __my __baby __brother __is __going __to __fall __in __love __and __have __a __happily __ever __after __while __I__'__m __stuck __as __a __dog. __A __DOG. __I__'__m __literally __a __bitch. __GOD!_

I felt some sympathy for her. She was my sister after all. _Apology __accepted_, I said simply. _So, __what __did __the __pack __say __after __I __ran __out?_

Leah let the images flow from her mind. I saw the pack contemplating what to do about me. When I finally got to the part where they made their decision, I held my breath.

"We need all the wolves we can get right now, with the Cullens on the rise, and Bella with them," I heard Sam say. My muzzle drooped a little.

But I quickly perked up when I heard him say, "But we can't keep a wolf from his imprint. It's not right. As Alpha I declare that Seth will be granted the opportunity to see his imprint for one week every month, at her closest location to La Push. Do you all accept my decision?" The guys nodded their heads. Even Leah ended up allowing one short bob.

The excitement was too much to bear. I let loose a long and refreshing howl. Maybe I had a chance with Lily Mason after all!

* * *

><p><strong>So…what did you guys think? Honestly, I'll probably be writing this even if you guys don't like it because this idea has just been plaguing my mind, and I need to get it out! I would love to hear future song suggestions  critiques, because as I said in the beginning, I'm really new to writing stories. So PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks again for reading!**

**Lil**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again! If you are reading this, then I thank you very much! I hope the story is ok so far, but I PROMISE that it will (hopefully, haha) get better! I have a lot of ideas right now, so I'm still having a little trouble organizing them. If anybody's confused, PM/email(when I put it up) me, or just put it in a review. I'll do my best to answer it ASAP.**

**Also, I will be writing the story in present tense from now on. Finally, as a little heads up, this chapter just introduces Lily, and sort of gets a tiny 'another OC' problem going. Seth will most likely play a part soon, unless nothing happens until the sequel… Yes, there is a very big possibility that this first story just sets the stage for the second story, where the real Seth / OC part develops and the rest of the Twilight characters are introduced. But I will do my best to integrate Seth into this story as much as possible, until I can start the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Breaking Dawn would have come out in one shot. **

* * *

><p><strong>~LA - Lily POV~<strong>

"Oh Lily, here's Connor Davis. He's cute isn't he? And he could do wonders for your career. Just say the word and I'll get that Isis McLane girl out of the way. She has no right to stay so close to him if there's 'nothing going on between them.'"

I groan on the inside. Eliza, my 26 year old manager, can be such a teenager sometimes. It has only been a week since my debut on "The Next Big Thing," and she is already trying to get me in a love scandal to gain publicity.

I brush my blond hair behind my ear and sigh deeply. I sure miss my bronze locks, but Eliza says it looks more glamorous blond. Normally I would never have just followed along with something someone else said, but I seriously need the fame. If being blond will get me more attention, then blond it is.

Now, I know what you're all thinking. "Oh my god, this girl is awful. She's only in it to feel popular." Well, you're wrong. Sure, I may need recognition, but it's not because I want it in particular. Honestly, I would just like to be able to sing my heart out, and live a happy life with my family. But that's the problem. I have no family. My parents and brother died a long time ago, when I still didn't fully understand how cruel the world could be. The only person I considered a relative abandoned me after agreeing to be my guardian. I need to become famous, get connections, and find that man, so I can settle the score. No, I'm not going to kill him. Don't be silly. I just need to know why. Why he would be so cruel to just leave a child in the dust like that. Then, I can just sing to the public like I have wanted to do ever since I was a little girl.

But seeing as I still have no family, and am only 16- a minor, Eliza's my guardian, and as for her, she just likes the flashy lights of the paparazzi and the opportunity to make eyes at guys who are way too young for her.

Anyway, she wants me to get in between this 17 year old celebrity couple, Connor Davis and Isis McLane. Connor is the buff California surfer teen heartthrob, and to top it all off, he can serenade a girl to heaven, AND act. He's a solo artist, but often does collaborations with other stars, mixed in with an occasional TV role. Connor, even if I'm not really interested in dating at the moment, with his spiky, dirty blond hair, turquoise eyes, white teeth, defined abs, and totally considerate personality, is HOT. While Isis apparently, sometimes is not.

Isis is beautiful, no doubt about that. She has plump red lips, silky, fiery red hair, and sparkling eyes that are as green as a golf course. But from what I've heard, her attitude leaves something to be desired. Contrary to Connor, Isis is a full time actress. She portrays sweet, innocent Mary Jane characters that you just can't help but cry along with, but as soon as the shoot is over she will become a defensive and moody brat who will lash out at anyone who isn't authorized to give her her allowance, her car keys, her credit card, or her coffee. Clearly, I don't really like this girl, but she and Connor make an attractive couple. The press just can't get enough of the adorable teenage pair, and the fact that they've been in an on-off relationship for weeks now makes them jump at any and every possible leak they can find, almost like mad dogs.

So as I was saying, Eliza wants me to take advantage over the confusion in relationship status and snag Connor from Isis. As much as I would like to hold Connor's hand, and get smothered in heated make out sessions with someone as attractive and kind as he is (wow that sounds really shallow, but I'm NOT! I really am NOT, he's just so good looking that it makes a girl lose her voice of reason sometimes), I'm just not looking for love or dating. I need to find my relative first, and besides, I'm a dead end in love. I'm weird, maybe even considered a monster. No, scratch that, I don't know what I am, and I can't tell anybody about my problems, because face it: nobody will understand. Let's just say no one should love me. Ever. I will only end up hurting my partner, and myself. So I'll have to pass on Connor, and fortunately avoid Isis taking her rage out on me for stealing her potential guy.

"Sorry Eliza," I say. "But you know what I said when we first met. No boys until I achieve my goal."

Eliza shakes her head like I'm crazy. Exasperatedly she says, "But Lily! You're 16. You ought to be out with a boyfriend and enjoying the feeling of young love! You could still look for whoever you're looking for while enjoying your free time with a nice guy. Besides, if it's Connor, that would be a total popularity boost!"

I shake my head while rolling my eyes (coordination skills, I know). "Eliza, everything else comes second. This guy could be my family, and don't even ask how I know he's out there," I say before she can open her mouth. "I know he is. Besides, I don't want to use Connor for his status. If I date anyone, I want to do it because the person's a nice guy. I barely even know Connor."

Eliza throws her hands up in the air and says, "Fine, you want to get to know him, well that's exactly what you'll get." Then she picks up her agenda book and keys, and opens the door of our shared apartment. "Come on," she says. "We've got to get to a live interview."

I give her a puzzled look. There wasn't supposed to be an interview today, let alone live. I quickly look down at my outfit, and hope it's presentable. Thankfully, it is. My salmon colored sundress is perfect for a semi-formal occasion.

"Who's the interview with?" I ask Eliza.

She gives me this sly smirk, and I know it can't be good. "Oh, just a casual one, to let the fans get to know you on a more _personal_ level," she says, "with Rob Carter… and Connor Davis."

I gasp at first, but my open mouth quickly turns into a frown. Rob Carter is the host of "Love Doctor," where 2 celebrities are paired together for a quick interview and then a date that is broadcasted on television. Eliza, that sneaky little conniving fox! She set me up, and with Connor no less! I grind my teeth as loud as I can and stomp out the door, while Eliza begins laughing hysterically from behind me. God! She is such a kid sometimes.

By the time we get to the set for "Love Doctor," I've stopped seeing red, but trust me, Eliza will pay for this.

She snorts at my grimace and says, "God Lily, lighten up! You should be thanking me right now. After all, I'm setting you up with the guy all teenage girls probably pay homage to in their bedrooms every night before bed."

I scoff. "Ugh Eliza, that's an insult to girls everywhere. I mean, do you see ME doing that?"

Eliza mumbles under her breath what I think is, "You ought to," but I pay no attention to her. Right now, I have to get ready for the interview and not sound like a total idiot.

"Ah, if it ain't the famous Lily Mason," I hear a man, who I presume to be Rob Carter, say in a fake western accent. "Eliza, you should be very proud of this little lady. It's only been a week since her first appearance, and I hear she's already making great progress on the charts, and in boys' hearts."

He winks at me, and I suppress an urge to gag. Rob is a fit man, equipped with a sturdy cleft chin. His hair, drowned in gel and hairspray sickens me, as well as his nose-burning cologne. But I paste a smile on my face as Eliza giggles like she's my age.

"Oh thank you Mr. Carter," I say in a sickly sweet voice that even brings a twitch to my own eye. "But what do you mean, the boys? I was under the impression that I was just another girl who wanted to sing because of her passion for music."

Rob laughs like I've just told the joke of the century. "Oh darlin', you're such a sweetheart." I give him a subtle withering look, and Eliza nudges me in the arm to "be polite." But Rob doesn't even notice. "You may think you're singin' for the world, darlin'," he says, "but just keep this in mind. You got the looks, the talent, and the appeal down pat. Guys are gonna come runnin', just like the one here with you today – Connor Davis." He looks over his shoulder, to where Connor is, talking with none other than Isis McLane.

"Well, I'd better get to know him a little then," I say with a plastic, perky smile. But in reality, I want nothing more than to run away. I can't risk the possibility of getting tangled up with Connor and Isis. If I fall in love, all of my hard work to keep my secrets may be undone, and I can't have that. Anyone looking for a girlfriend should just leave me alone, because my romance won't be anything like a cheesy romantic comedy, if I can even find love in the first place, which I won't, because I'm hopeless. The person I am just isn't made for love. I can't give a person forever, because it doesn't last. At least, not for me it doesn't. Anyway, love just isn't on my side.

And apparently, neither is luck, because Connor Davis is walking towards me with Isis McLane desperately trying to grab his hands.

"Hey," he says casually while flipping his hair and flashing me a bright smile. "You must be Lily. I'm Connor, and this is Isis. It's nice to meet you." He puts his hand out for me to shake, while Isis glares at me.

Uh oh. Connor, is such a gentleman that my heart is starting to flutter. Why does he have to be so freakin' nice AND attractive. But I can't develop feelings for him. It would ruin everything! So instead, I try to give him an awful first impression to shake him off.

I blatantly ignore his outstretched palm and merely look at him in the eyes and say, "Look, I don't like you, and you had better not like me. I'm only here because my manager is forcing me, so leave me alone. I don't need a "Love Doctor" or anything to give me a love life. So take your Barbie over there, and stay 15 feet away from me at all times, until we have to get the dumb interview over with." I turn to walk away until I feel a hand on my shoulder.

Crap. I expect to be met with an angry Connor about to beat me to a pulp, but instead he's…smiling? In fact, the only angry one seems to be Isis.

"Wow Lily," he laughs. His laugh is so carefree, it's hot. "I know you don't mean that. I can see it in your eyes. Besides, why can't you get to know me a little? I sure as hell want to know YOU. Honestly, I didn't mean any harm when I came over. Just wanted to save you from Rob over there. You're grimace was starting to look permanent. And as for Isis," he says looking at her, "we're just friends. The paparazzi sure love to exaggerate everything, huh Isis?"

Isis doesn't look like she likes where the conversation was going, but she goes with it.

"Yeah, sure," she says while examining her nail beds, pretending not to care. Connor turns back to me like a happy little puppy.

"See?" he asks me. "There's nothing to be afraid of on "Love Doctor." I promise to treat you right on the date; maybe even a second if we feel the spark." He winks. I bet most girls faint at that. I almost do myself, until I remember my predicament.

I pretend to snort, like the possibility is ridiculous. "Oh please. Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not looking for a boyfriend. If you don't want to get hurt, stay away from me. I'm not normal, and nobody deserves a girl like me."

But this seems to interest Connor further. "Is that a threat Miss Mason?" he asks while wiggling his eyebrows with a smile playing on his lips. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to see for myself then. You're a mystery, Lily Mason, but not a dead end."

I take a step back and shake my head. "You don't know who or what I am," I warn. Before he can say anything in reply, I quickly run to the bathroom.

Why does Connor Davis have to be so damn attractive? I splash some cold water on my face.

_Lily, FOCUS_, I scream at myself. _Developing feelings for him, or anyone for that matter, is no good! You'll be vulnerable to not only the guy, but THEM as well, and then both of you will get hurt. Don't do it!_

I groan submissively. Connor may be insanely gorgeous, but I have a well-practiced self-control behind me. There's no way anyone or anything will be weeding its way into my heart. Not even the cutest puppy in the world **(A/N: Really now?)**. I wipe my face on a paper towel and then curse under my breath. My light make up is ruined. Thankfully, I have my tiny bag of cosmetics with me. I silently grab the makeup remover, eyeliner, eye shadow, and glistening lip gloss. The process is fairly quick, since I believe make up should accentuate your features, rather than mask them.

I'm just about ready to leave, when Isis walks in. She strolls up to me and looks me in the eye. We're about the same height, but with my heels she has to look up at me.

We stare each other down with eyes of intensity, until she says slowly, as if it will help me understand better, "Stay away from Connor, you man stealer. Or you'll regret it." Then she turns on her heel and leaves the way she came.

I almost laugh at her cliché threat. I've just learned firsthand that Isis really is a terrible girl. But they can't all be gems, so I brush it off and decide to give Connor an extra lingering gaze and smile, just to make her squirm. I may not be looking for a boyfriend, but a little revenge is always fun!

So I walk out of the bathroom with a little more confidence in my step, and try to be alluring. People have always complimented me on my looks. I can only hope that they weren't lying to me, as I flash what I hope is a stunning smile in Connor's direction. His eyes widen in surprise. I assume that means the smile is working. Score one for me.

I strut towards him and purr, "Can't wait for the interview."

Then I make my way towards Rob and Eliza to get ready. As far as I can tell, Isis is seething, and Connor is still in shock. This interview is going to be a piece of cake.

**~La Push – Seth POV~**

So I'm watching football with the guys. We're screaming at the TV, and as soon as our team's about to score, CLAIRE suddenly grabs the remote and changes the channel to some crap show called "Love Doctor." Then we start screaming in despair, Quil tells us to stop upsetting Claire, we shut up, and Claire says, "I thought Seth would want to see this."

I'm about to tell her there's no way in hell I'm watching "Love Doctor" with her, until I realize who's on it. It's LILY! …and a guy. The super famous Connor Davis. All the girls fall for him. Lily keeps smiling flirtatiously at him, and he does it back to her. They're clearly in to each other, but I can't help but wish her actions were directed towards me. My heart twists in pain like I've never felt before. It's worse than getting hit by a truck, ripping your arm off, listening to Jake sing a Christina Aguilera song, and getting shot all at the same time. I want to cry.

Leah sees this and curses. "That bitch," she mutters.

But even though my tears are almost spilling, I can't take anyone denigrating my imprint. "SHUT UP LEAH!" I scream.

Sam pats my back and says, "Don't worry Seth. She just hasn't met you yet. I think you should go to LA this week. Meet her."

Jake starts to argue. "But the bloodsuckers will be back any-"

Sam cuts him off. "We'll deal. Seth, go."

"What do I say to her?" I croak.

Sam just smiles and says, "Just be yourself. Remember, she was born to be your partner. She'll come around."

I repress the urge to say, "What if" and just nod.

"Ok," I say. "Tomorrow, I'm going to LA."

The rest of the wolves pat me on the back as I go upstairs to pack a bag of essentials for my week in LA. I sure hope I don't mess this up.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope Chp. 2 moved things along a little. What did you think? Good – Bad? Put it in a review! I would appreciate it a lot! Next chapter: Seth and Lily might meet. :D Until next time!<strong>

**Lil**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! First off, I just want to give a shout out to Marie Hughes for being my very first reviewer, ever on fanfiction! It really means a lot to me that there are actually people who want to read my story. My determination to finish this story has increased ten-fold, so thanks Marie!**

**To everyone still reading, you guys get a virtual cookie of your choice. :D I KNEW not all of the readers were imaginary. Ok, for the story, I had a little writer's block with this chapter, but I hope it's ok! Hope you guys like it!**

**Lil**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. Wish I could own Seth, though. And Paul would be nice too, but Seth is still number 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>~LA – Lily POV~<strong>

"So, when do you want to have that second date, Lily?"

Oh god. It's Connor…AGAIN. That boy just doesn't give up. As I expected, the interview went by without a hitch, and the two of us had a casual date in this cozy little restaurant. After having the first date for TV viewers, Connor immediately insisted on a second. At the time, I still had mixed feelings about him, so I gave him a "maybe," but this is the 5th time he's asking and I'm rejecting. It's like he's got no ego to wound.

I grip my phone a little tighter. "Connor," I begin, trying not to hurt his feelings. "I honestly don't feel comfortable going on a fancy shmancy second date. You're a really nice guy and all, but I'm just not interested in a relationship."

I can almost hear him deflate a little from the other line. "Ok," he says dejectedly.

"Really?" I ask as hopefully as I can manage.

He chuckles. "Nah."

I growl at the ceiling. Connor can be so frustrating! Why can't his cute brain just take a hint? I just don't get him. I've already said "No" a million times, but he keeps coming back.

"Please, Lily," he pleads. "I know you keep saying 'No Boyfriend, No Boyfriend,' but I really like you. You're different from other girls. They always treat me like a god, and it's weird."

I can barely keep the snort at bay. "Different from other girls?" That's the oldest and cheesiest line in the book. But I can't really disagree. I don't worship the ground he walks on like the others. Either way, a No is a No.

I'm about to turn down his offer one more time, but my conscience reminds me that I'm really hurting the guy. Then I remember that this silly cat and mouse game we've been playing has to end. Our first date was actually really romantic, and I'm getting dangerously close to the edge. If we get any closer towards the boundary between friend and love interest, it will end in grief for both of us. So I decide to be more stupid than I already have been so far (because that usually seems to help in situations like this).

I act ashamed and say, "I'm sorry Connor. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't want to let you know like this, but I already have a boyfriend. But he wants his identity kept a secret, because he's not an aspiring celebrity like you and me. Please, PLEASE don't tell anyone, but that's why I can't accept any more dates from you. Sorry." I squeeze my eyes shut and mouth silently, "Please be gullible" over and over.

He doesn't answer for a while. My heart hurts for him, because Connor is genuinely a good guy. He just can't be the guy I give my heart to, for my own insecure and selfish reasons that I can't disclose. No guy can be that one.

Finally, I hear him take a deep breath. "Do you like me, Lily?"

This is actually an incredibly tough question. Connor has so far been the most considerate teenage boy I've encountered in my life. During our date, he was the perfect gentleman, and really seemed to care for me. The fact that he cares makes rejecting him that much harder. I know that if things (as in my life) were different, I definitely would have pursued a relationship with him.

But things are the way they are, so I can't. "Of course I do," I say trying to dull the blow. "But I have a boyf-"

"I want to see this boyfriend. I want to make sure he's real. Look, I know it's selfish, but nobody has ever made me feel like you do. I don't know why, but you make me feel complete. I guess you could say it's love at first sight. I don't want to let it go."

He says it desperately and I really want to hug him, and say, "Your words are so touching, I want to let myself feel the same way." But remember that awesome self-control I told you about earlier? Well, it kicks in at that moment, and I resist the temptation to think about kissing him better.

"Fine. You can meet him. Meet me at the dance studio. He's picking me up from there." He quickly reassures me that he'll be there, and hangs up. I rub my stressed out face. Now I have to find some random guy on the street to pose as my boyfriend. Why do I never think things through?

I decide to face the consequences as they come, so I change out of my sweats into a more presentable outfit, so I'll attract guys rather than repel them. As for the possibility that the guy I choose ends up being a total crazy stalker, I have weapons that nobody has ever even heard of. So I can't say what they are, or else I'd be locked up for eternity.

I walk out the door in a cream colored t-shirt with flaring sleeves, a pair of gray skinny jeans, and tan ankle boots. I leave my hair down, not only because there's a nice breeze, but also because I secretly wish the air will make the blondness cease to exist. As I make my way towards the dance studio, I pray to every god I've heard of that things will turn out better than I expect them to.

**~LA – Seth POV~**

I can't believe it. I'm actually, finally here. I got on some last minute shuttle yesterday, and basically crashed in some awkward motel until this morning. The first thing I have to say is WOW. LA is bright and sunny, and all California-y. It's got a totally different feel from La Push. But my fantasy soon fades as I remember that I have a certain girl to find.

I try to remember where she might possibly be. Then I think of her dance studio. Claire told me about how Lily dances too, (How awesome is that? My imprint can sing AND dance! Wonder if she has any flaws) and practices in this dance studio around the area. I find the address in a tiny internet café and start walking in the studio's general direction. The entire time, I'm thinking about everything that could possibly go wrong.

I think of all the stupid things I'm going to say, all the lame jokes I'm going to tell. I'm so absorbed in this, that I almost don't even notice the stares a bunch of girls are giving me. It's actually really weird and a little creepy. They keep biting their lips, and batting their eyelashes. Is that supposed to be attractive? Whatever, I guess they can't all know that I'm already covered in the soul mate department, but might as well let Quil know that there really is such thing as werewolf charm.

Anyway, I finally get to the door of the studio. That's when I realize I don't have a Plan B in case Lily doesn't swing by today. I'm about to pace, when I feel something in my heart tugging my attention to my right. I lift my head and see Lily walking casually in my direction.

I think my heart just jumped into my throat for a second there. Even her walk is perfect. I quickly try to plan something to say, but the thought of talking to her flusters me. The fact that I already know and love her, while she has never even heard of me makes my heart lurch. Unrequited love sure is painful.

She's about to walk past me when I reach out and grab her. She jerks her head around and looks at me, eyes wide. Great, I scared her. But as soon as I see her violet eyes, I get sucked into this little dream, and I suddenly have a vision of our future. We end up together, we have beautiful kids, I give up my wolf abilities to be with her from now to our old age, and then we slowly fade out of life in each other's arms. It will be the perfect, bittersweet romance. Oh god, I'm becoming such a pansy. What is this girl doing to me?

I'm jerked out of my thoughts when Lily says, "Hi. I'm sorry, but who are you?"

I realize that I'm still gripping her arm. I involuntarily shiver at how her skin has a smooth satiny feel to it. It's really cool compared to my high body temperature, slightly cooler than an average person's but definitely not as cold as the Cullens. I hope she's not sick. I let go of her arm and take a deep breath. These are going to be the first words I say to my imprint, and I don't want to mess it up.

"HiI'mSethClearwaterandIthinkI'minlovewithyou." Holy crap. What the hell did I just say? Oh my god… OH MY GOD! Nobody says "I love you" this early! They don't even do it on the first date**(A/N: How I Met Your Mother Reference!)**, and I'm doing it the first meeting!

We both seem to realize that I just said something completely insane at the same time, and we take a step back from each other simultaneously.

"E-Excuse me?" she asks, timidly smiling as if she thinks she's hallucinating.

I take a small step forward and cradle my forehead in my palms. "I'm so sorry. I- I don't know what I was saying and I can't explain it right now, but I really like you. Would you please get to know me? I know it's crazy, but just give me a chance."

She just stares at me for a minute, and I think, _Oh god, just kill me now. She thinks I'm a crazy fan who worships her. Oh, who am I kidding? I AM crazy…for her…_ I mentally slap myself. My mind and I need to have a chat later.

Finally, she crosses her arms and shifts her weight. "How do I know you're not mentally insane, and that you won't mug, kidnap, or rape me first chance you get?" She has a teasing glint in her eyes, but I can tell it's a serious question. But still, her expression is so cute!

"Well it depends," trying to be cool. What the hell? Am I flirting or something? Wow, this girl makes me weird, and manly feeling, like I will do everything in my power to protect her. Well, whatever. I guess I'll try to pull out the apparently existent werewolf charm. "Does this mean I'll get the chance for you to know me better?" Of course, my voice becomes hopeful and childish again. Smooth, Seth. Smooth…

Her eyes seem to dull a little, and the edges of her lips begin to droop just slightly. All the while, my mind is screaming, _Did I make her unhappy? Oh no, I DID! Stupid, stupid, stupid. You don't deserve her._ I continue to reprimand myself like this until she says in almost a whisper, "I'm sorry."

My world is reeling as I brace myself for rejection. It's becoming suffocating in my head, and I want to run away and scream at the heavens. Lily, the kind girl she is, must have seen the devastating look on my face, because she quickly adds, "I think you misunderstood me. I meant that I can't give my heart to you, or anybody for that matter. I need to find my almost-family, and honestly, I just need a friend among these fame crazed celebrities and obsessive fans. I'm alone here."

I ask her what she means by almost-family, and she tells me all about how her original family passed away when she was younger. Then she explains that there was a man who promised to be her guardian, but promptly disappeared afterwards. I feel terrible for her, so I ignore the dull aching in my heart due to the fact that she will never love me. I don't question her about her no-love policy, because she's clearly not ready to talk. Instead, I decide to become her best friend, her single anchor to hope in the lonely world of LA. I will be the one who understands her, the one she goes to for help. Because she is my imprint, I will be whatever she needs me to be, and right now, she needs an ally, a friend.

"Ok," I say without hesitation. "I'll be your friend."

She gives me a skeptical look at first, but then smiles slightly. "You're alright, Seth Clearwater. I guess we can become friends after all. But if you try something, I WILL hurt you."

I merely grin.

**~LA – Lily POV~**

So I'm walking down the street, and I suddenly have this weird urge to look up. I'm not really sure why, but I guess I'm glad I do. In my line of vision is the absolute CUTEST guy I've ever seen in my entire life. His hair is black and cut short, with a tiny flick upwards at the front. He has tan skin, warm, friendly, brown eyes, and he's HUGE. You can tell he's strong by the way his shirt is open and gives a complete view of his abs. I have never been so attracted to anyone in my life, not even Connor, and I don't even know this guy yet.

Already, I can feel my resolve to not get involved with any boys waning. It's like the universe has decided for my heart to dedicate itself to this random hot guy I see on the street. Somehow, my self-control wins by a slim margin, and I manage to lower my eyes against my will, to keep from falling apart if I see him again.

I'm about to be in the clear and pass by him, when his arm darts out and grabs me. I whip my head around and stare at him. Man, I probably look like a deer caught in headlights. But this is not the time to be worrying about my appearance. As I look the guy in the eye, my heart starts to tingle a little, and everything but him seems to slow down. I just want to give up my entire goal, throw myself into his arms, and live a happy life with him (and our children, of course).

I finally realize that I probably look like an idiot, so I say, "Hi. I'm sorry, but who are you?"

He lets go and says in one breath, "HiI'mSethClearwaterandIthinkI'minlovewithyou."

I take a step back from him. Woah. WOAH. "E-Excuse me?" I ask breathlessly. Did he just say he loves me? I don't even know the guy, so I should be creeped out. But inside I'm actually a little flattered. At least I want to see him again and get to know him better.

"I'm so sorry. I- I don't know what I was saying and I can't explain it right now, but I really like you. Would you please get to know me? I know it's crazy, but just give me a chance." His voice is really soothing, and I find his stuttering absolutely adorable.

At this point, all the warning bells are going off in my head. This guy, Seth Clearwater, is tall and muscular. He can probably squash anyone with no effort at all. So how do I know he isn't dangerous? I ask myself this question over and over, but can never come up with an answer. All I know is that it feels like I've been missing something until now. As soon as I see Seth, however, everything becomes complete. My heart says I can trust him, so I do, even if it's against my better judgment.

BUT, just to tease him a little, I say, "How do I know you're not mentally insane, and that you won't mug, kidnap, or rape me first chance you get?" I can actually hear the gears in his head crank as he tries to form a suitable answer. I don't think he realizes that when he thinks really hard his lips form a slight pout, and his eyebrows furrow just a bit. It's so cute!

He finally seems satisfied with his newly created, coherent sentence, and starts with, "Well it depends." It's like his attitude has changed, and he's gotten a little bit more arrogant, like 75% of the rest of the male population in the world… It would usually turn me off towards a guy, but Seth is different. It's like I'll secretly be pining for every bit of Seth, for the rest of my life.

Seth finishes his statement, saying, "Does this mean I'll get the chance for you to know me better?" I stop short. Although his innocent self has reappeared, and I'm loving it, this is still the question I never want to answer to Seth. I don't want to hurt him. But hurting him a little is a necessary evil, for his safety, my safety, and the rest of my life (**A/N: Don't ask about the safety thing. You'll see…eventually)**.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. I look up at him, and see his jaw clench. His eyes lose the life and energy they had just moments ago. It looks like his world is falling apart…and it's all my fault. I quickly try to fix the problem I've created, and say, "I think you misunderstood me. I meant that I can't give my heart to you, or anybody for that matter. I need to find my almost-family, and honestly, I just need a friend among these fame crazed celebrities and obsessive fans. I'm alone here."

His eyes suddenly light up again, and I almost sigh in relief. He asks me about my almost-family, so I tell him about what happened to me in the past. It's hard to talk about it, because I can't tell him the whole truth (he wouldn't understand it), but it's still the most I've ever said about my history, and to a person who's practically a stranger, too.

"Ok," he says as soon as I'm done. "I'll be your friend."

Seth is really the kindest soul I've ever met. He reaches a hand out to almost a total stranger, albeit because he "loves" me. He can't possibly love me can he? I don't even know him, but whatever feelings he has for me, I must crush them soon, before I start to develop mutual sentiments.

For now however, I decide to embrace his offer with open arms. I mean, he's a nice guy, and my heart tells me to trust him, so it can't be too bad. "You're alright, Seth Clearwater. I guess we can become friends after all. But if you try something, I WILL hurt you." Yeah, if we get romantically involved, I will tear you to shreds (figuratively of course ~wink~) and rip your heart out, in the spiritual sense, but of course I don't tell him this.

He doesn't seem to find any problems with what I actually DO say, and just smiles at me.

Seth Clearwater, who will you end up being in my life? I'm about to remind myself that we can't be anything more than friends, when suddenly I hear, "So this is him?"

I whip around. Oh, great. It's Connor.

And he looks about ready to rip Seth's arms off.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, so Lily and Seth meet. Woot. Just to clear it up, a group of people will end up becoming a threat if Lily if she gets involved romantically with anyone. I can't tell you who, because that would just ruin part of the story. I hope I can squeeze some fluff in for the next chappie.<strong>

**Ok, Ok. I know what you're thinking. "You kept us waiting…for THAT?" Yes, it was pretty bad, but it's been a busy week. I'll try to do better next time, so please don't leave me! D:**

**On the lighter side of things, I hope all of you, who celebrated it, had a wonderful Thanksgiving and bought a bunch of stuff for Black Friday! (I know I didn't buy much…) Anyway, until next time!**

**Lil**

**P.S. REVIEW!**

**PLEASE **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's me again (who else?). Just to make it clear, the "THEM" Lily always talks about is a group of bad people, who I won't reveal just yet, who are out to get her. If she develops a relationship with anyone, she is putting them in danger as well. I didn't really explain that in the story, but there it is.**

**BTW this chappie includes some mild references to the sinful, the forbidden…..sex. But it's nothing bad, I SWEAR! I would feel way too uncomfortable to write anything graphic on the internet. So for you innocents, like me, just beware!**

**So yeah. Here's chapter 4. Thanks for reading!**

**Lil**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Lily is MINE!…muahaha.**

* * *

><p><strong>~LA – Lily POV~<strong>

Connor is looking at Seth with a murderous glare, and Seth tenses up behind me. This is bad… I don't want to cause a scene, so I grab Seth's hand and pull him next to me.

"Yes," I breathe. "Yes, Connor. This is him, Seth Clearwater…my boyfriend. Seth, this is Connor Davis."

I hear Connor take a sharp breath, as Seth yelps, "WHAT?" I realize Seth has no idea what I'm doing, and he could possibly ruin the entire act. Connor peeks at him suspiciously, and I scramble to fix this little hole in my story.

"I'm SO sorry Seth!" I coo. "I know you didn't want anyone to know about us, but I trust Connor! He would never tell. Please forgive me!" My eyes silently plead with his, saying what I hope will be interpreted as, _Please don't blow my cover. I will owe you big time. Just go with it, I beg of you._ Seth fortunately allows one quick nod. He's actually blushing a little.

Although I find it adorable, I try to remember the task at hand.

"Nice to meet you," Seth mutters, while extending his hand for one of those "bro hugs," or what I like to call, "brugs." Connor rudely doesn't take it, and Seth is left to just drop his arm awkwardly. That stupid Connor... I'm about to apologize to Seth for him, when he says, "Pleasure…Seth. May I ask why I've never seen you around before? With Lily, I mean."

I try not to make my emotions so present on my face, but it's difficult. Connor is being so hard on my fake boyfriend. I definitely need to make it up to him later.

But Seth seems to take it pretty well. He is really good at controlling his anger. I'm impressed because I, on the other hand, feel about ready to explode.

"Well," Seth starts, "I'm just visiting. I'm planning to swing by for a week every month." He turns to look at me. "If that's ok with you Lil." I stiffen a little at the nickname, but brush it off. I'm actually a little surprised at what he says about visiting every month. With how obsessive Connor is being as of late, I might actually have to hold Seth up to them.

"Sure, sure," I say absentmindedly. In the background I hear Seth suppress a chuckle. I'll have to ask him about it later. I look at Connor again. "So Connor," I say. "Are you satisfied? Seth and I actually have a date to get to, if you don't mind."

Connor stares at me with desolate eyes. It's like his blue irises become gray all of a sudden. His shoulders slump just enough for me to notice, and he nods once. "Oh. Yeah, sure. Sorry. Well Lily, I'll… see you around."

I look up at Seth. He takes my glance as our cue to leave, so he grabs my hand and we walk together towards some random street away from Connor. I give him one last pitying look before he manages to gather the strength to amble back in the direction from which he came.

* * *

><p>"So," Seth says nonchalantly as he scarfs down his 4th cinnamon roll. "I'm flattered, but since when did I become your boyfriend? I thought you weren't looking for a relationship." We're sitting in a quaint little café called Fro My Yo for our "date," in case Connor, or anybody else for that matter, decides to spy on us. In my opinion, Fro My Yo is a pretty dumb name, considering the place is popular due to their well-received ice cream, and not their butt-awful frozen yogurt. Before ordering, I tell Seth this. He chuckles, but still insists on getting cinnamon rolls (which this ice cream frozen yogurt place seems to have. Again, I have no idea why they named it after only frozen yogurt, but I'm not the owner, so who cares?), because he's apparently "too hot" to eat ice cream. Well… can't argue with that really. He's hot, appearance and body temperature wise. I've touched his hand, I KNOW it's not normal, but neither am I. So I decide not to press the subject. Instead, I give him a light reprimanding look for talking with a face stuffed with food, although it's pretty funny, watching him eat like a five year old.

I shrug. "I'm not." Seth looks at me quizzically, urging me to go on. I have no choice but to comply. "Connor is, well, WAS into me… At least I think he was. Anyway, he wanted to go out on a second date with me, and I just couldn't lead him on like that, so I used you as a diversion as my fake boyfriend. Sorry about using you, but you were the only person who was standing next to me at the moment. Now I realize that I'm doing the exact same thing to you – leading you on. We can break up if you want. I'll manage." Contrary to what I expect, Seth actually looks ecstatic, like he's happy to pretend to be my boyfriend. This makes me feel ten times worse about using him for my personal needs.

"Don't worry about it!" He says excitedly. "We're friends, and this is what friends do."

"Yeah," I mumble. "Friends with BENEFITS." I give Seth a look and see that his face, even with his tan, is slowly becoming tomato red. He must have heard me.

"I-I meant how friends help each other when they need it," he stammers. He just looks too cute when he's flustered! This going in a dangerous direction… I giggle, but stop short. Seth notices, and asks me what's wrong.

"I haven't laughed like this since my family died," I say quietly. He looks like he regrets making me talk about the painful subject, and I mentally thank him for being so considerate.

I then realize that I know practically nothing about Seth, other than that he is nice, attractive, and has the same initials as South Carolina. So I decide to do a little digging.

"Seth, now that you've agreed to this, I think we should get to know each other on this date. You know, so we can fill up the holes when people ask us about our relationship." He nods as I suggest this.

"Ok," he says. "Well, what do you want to know?"

I think for a minute, and decide he'd better not tell me anything about where he comes from, in the event that we get so close, that I'm tempted to visit him back. But other than that, there's really nothing I want him to keep from me. As long as HE is comfortable for sharing, I'm ok with whatever.

I lean back in my chair. "Lay it on me," I say with a smile. "Just nothing about where you live/come from." Seth nods slowly, like he doesn't understand my ludicrous request. Although, I wouldn't either if I were him.

"Ok," he says. "Well, as you know, my name's Seth Clearwater. I'm 16. I have a sister named Leah, and my mom, Sue. My house is on this reservation, somewhere, some place. It's a nice place to live. My friends are all there too. I actually think you would like them. There's Paul, who'll blow up at the slightest thing, even something like not saving him the last hot dog. Then there's Quil, Jared, and Sam, always canoodling with their respective girlfriends, Claire, Kim, and Emily. In the past, Colin, Brady, and I were the singles of the group. Guess I don't count now… but maybe Jake does…" He looks at me expectantly, and I smile. It sounds so peaceful and happy, his life. I sort of wish for something like that, instead of trying to find a man that could be anywhere on earth, running from a group of killers who want to imprison me, maybe kill me, and managing a fake boyfriend at the same time. Two things that instantly catch my attention are his father, and this Jake guy. What about them? I don't ask him though. It would be too insensitive.

But I guess he sees my curiosity, because he says, "My dad... he… Well, he passed, um, about a month ago. I…I…" His words fade away, and he clenches his fist. His face twists in pain, and his fists begin to tremble. I feel my heart jerk. I desperately want to help him.

I stand up and crouch next to him, wrapping my arms around his shaking form. It should feel awkward, considering how we only just met, but it feels nice and safe and perfect in his arms, like we were made for each other. He stiffens at first, but quickly relaxes into the embrace. I close my eyes, and whisper, "It's alright Seth. I will help you get through this." I know what it feels like to lose family. It can make your world fall apart, like you have no one left to live for. Been there, done that. I slowly feel tears beginning to form as I remember my own experiences, and I take deep breaths to calm myself down. Seth needs me to be strong, I can't cry on him now. Here in LA, he doesn't have anyone, except for me, to rely on. But surprisingly, Seth's tremors have subsided. I put my face into his broad shoulder and inhale deeply. He smells woodsy, like young pine trees and a whole lot of man **(A/N: CAN'T believe I just wrote that…)**. I take a couple more breaths, and it feels like the scent is burned into my nose, but in a good way, leaving a pleasant tingle in my system.

Suddenly, I realize what I'm doing. I'm cuddling with the guy I JUST said I would never ever EVER fall in love with. Where's Ms. Self Control NOW? I jerk away from him quickly and brush my hair back nervously. He looks a little disappointed at first but promptly changes his expression to a small smile.

"Thanks," he says, as I wobble back into my chair. "I've never really talked about my Dad leaving with anyone. Still trying to get over it, you know? And of course, stay strong for Mom and Leah. I'm the man of the house now, although 'man' is probably an overstatement."

"I'm sorry," I apologize. "You didn't have to share that with me. But I hope you know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm willing to listen." I look down at my ice cream. It's basically melted by now.

Seth shakes his head lightly, signaling that it's not my fault, but I still feel bad. I remain silent, so he continues with his story.

"So where was I?" he says after coughing uneasily. "Oh, right. Um, so you know about…about THAT. And I guess now you're wondering about Jake?" He knows me so well.

"Ok, well Jake is…troubled in the love department. You see, he fell in love with this girl a while back, but she's in love with someone else, like a mortal enemy. And I'm not exaggerating," he says to my skeptical single eyebrow lift. I nod in a "yeah, yeah, go on" way.

"Well, this girl got married to that mortal enemy, and they're on their honeymoon right now. Nobody seems to know how to make Jake feel better. Any suggestions?" I'm a little surprised at this question. I've never been asked for love advice before, but I try my best.

"What are the guy and girl like?" I ask.

Seth thinks carefully to find the right words. "The guy's name is Edward, and the girl is Bella." I feel a flicker of emotion streak across my face. MY brother's name was Edward…

"In a word, they're…well… devoted, I guess. When they confess their love to each other, you can see it's like one of the strongest bonds EVER. And I mean ever, as in eternity. They're both nice people, but they've got this mutual thing, where the other person's life comes first, ALWAYS. It's definitely more intense than the average fling." I sigh. A star-crossed lovers duo, huh? Although I know they're different people, I can't help but compare this Bella's Edward to my brother Edward. They would have been complete opposites. This Edward seems to appreciate life and all its wonders, while MY Edward was often quick to leave everything behind, and only for his country. Yup, my brother joined the army when he was 17, and yes, he died somewhere during war. I sigh at the memories, and decide to put my energy into this Jake's problem, instead of thinking of my own.

"You want to know what I think?" I ask. Seth nods eagerly, so I continue. "He should open his dumb eyes already." Seth widens his eyes, like I've surprised him. I hope I did.

"You heard me! He is stupid for living in the past like this. Life is a short, fragile phenomenon, you know! He doesn't have the time to waste away over some girl he's never going to get. There are plenty of girls out there, and if this Bella is so devoted to her husband, then she and Jake are obviously never meant to be! So, Seth, in answer to your question, I suggest you take a couple of your friends, slap him around a bit, punch him in the gut, or better yet, throw him to the wolves. He needs to get out of his little wonderland. It's the only way he'll see that what he's doing right now is wasting his time, his love, and his friends' support. It's the only way he'll get over it and LIVE again, because in the end, isn't that what life is for? Sure, there's heartbreak, but there's always time for love again. Tell him that I say it's not over yet." I finally finish and see Seth gaping at me, like a cute fish.

"Err…Too harsh?" I say sheepishly.

Seth shakes his head furiously. "No, NO! Not at all! I guess…well I've just never heard anyone say it like that before, and didn't exactly expect it. But I get what you're saying. We're all worried about him. Maybe he just needs a bigger wake up call." His lips part into a brilliant smile, sparkling white teeth and all.

"Thanks, Lily," he says. I smile back and say quietly, "You can call me Lil if you want. It's what my brother used to say when I was younger."

I don't know if it's because of what I said, but when we walk out of Fro My Yo, Seth seems to have more of a bounce in his step. What's strange is that seeing him in a good mood makes me feel like the happiest girl alive. Weird.

After we leave the café, we decide the day's been pretty hectic enough. Seth, the sweet guy he his, insists on walking me home. It doesn't look like he'll let me say no, so I reluctantly agree. We're walking slowly, hand in hand in case anybody sees us. It's about 7 o' clock by now. The sun is dragging from the sky sluggishly, fading from a blinding glare to a warm pink in the distance. It's like a perfect couple's moment. Only problem: we're not a couple… at least, we shouldn't be. Well, I should be allowed to indulge once in a while. I promise myself that it will only be for today, and I will go back to avoiding any "moments."

We finally reach the apartment I share with Eliza. Although she barely sleeps there (she's always at a club, or at a hotel with some sketchy guy), she's still my guardian, so she "lives" with me. Seth walks me to the door (what a gentleman!). When I'm about to go inside, I say, "Seth… thank you, for everything. I had an amazing time today, and it was the most fun I've had in a long time. I really hope we can become better friends in the future."

He nods his head happily and says, "Me too. Maybe we can go somewhere tomorrow? You know, I still need a tour of LA…" I chuckle. "You can count on me, Seth. I'll show you to my favorite places. Since you're only visiting, why don't you tell me where you're staying tonight? I'll swing by tomorrow morning and pick you up."

He smiles weakly at me. "Well, actually… I'm not really sure about that. Sleeping, I mean. The ratty motel I stayed in last night was horrible, so I think I may just wander a little and find some place. I could sleep outside and be fine, you know." He says this proudly, but I don't feel good about leaving him to find his own way through the dark streets. Seth's about to turn and leave, when I grab his arm.

"Wait," I say. He looks at me curiously, like he has no idea what I'm doing. Honestly, I don't know either. But I guess my mouth does, because I blurt out, "Stay here!" Seth sighs loudly and suddenly drops to the floor into a squat, massaging his temples. I squat next to him, asking him what's wrong. He says timidly, "I've… never been into a girl's room before…" I can't help myself when another giggle slips out. Ever since meeting him I've been doing that a lot lately… He's just too innocent! After I reassure him multiple times that there's plenty of space to house one more person without having to intrude in my room, he finally agrees. Reluctant, maybe, but an agreement all the same.

So we walk up the steps and I open the door for him.

"Ladies first," I say with a wink.

"Har har," he says dryly before walking in. I'm about to step in myself when I hear an ear-splitting screech.

"LILY MASON, YOU BROUGHT A BOY HOME?" Oh boy…it's Eliza…

"Uh, yeah," I say nervously. "Eliza this is Seth. Seth this is Eliza. Now that you are properly acquainted…Eliza, can Seth stay with us for a couple days? He's a friend of mine and has no place to crash."

Eliza eyes him, like the little man-eating she-wolf she is, and not-so-subtly purses her lips. And it's not even in the disapproving way…

"Well, I suppose. He is the first boy you've brought home after all…" She seems to ponder something for a moment, but says promptly, "Ok. But since he's sleeping on your bed, I want NO sex, you hear? It's a bad image, and you're way too early in the career to be whoring around. That can always wait for later."

I'm absolutely shocked at what she says. I look at Seth and his face probably mirrors mine, fully clad with a look of pure astonishment.

"ELIZA!" I shriek. "YOU KNOW I'M NOT LIKE THAT! STOP GIVING SETH THE WRONG IDEA! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" I've calmed down considerably by now, so I try to calmly say, "By the way, Seth will be sleeping on the spare mattress."

Eliza just laughs. "No he's not, silly. I threw that out months ago. You never brought anyone over, all the guys I invited slept in mine, and it was so terribly drab. Honestly, to dispose of it was probably the best decision I ever made," she sniffs.

Oh. My. God. I'm going to KILL Eliza. I glance at Seth, and see that he's starting to fidget, like he's ready to scramble out of the apartment.

"Seth, relax," I try to say soothingly. "You can still stay here. I'm not going to kick you out. You can take the bed and I'll take the floor. It's better for my back anyway."

He quickly stammers a thank you, and then insists that he takes the floor instead. I agree, but only because it looks like he's about to combust at any moment…

I give Eliza a pointed look for her approval. She just smiles and winks at me. Does she think I want alone time with him or something?

"Well kids, I'm out to the club. Don't wait up, 'cause I'll most likely be spending the night wasted with Rob Carter." So much for a responsible guardian… "Anyway, I was only kidding about the sex thing." I breathe out in relief, but I guess it's too soon, because she follows up with, "Feel free to lose the big V tonight Lily. Just DON'T GET PREGNANT, because I'll have to deal with it. Use protection."

I'm literally about to rip her head off. Poor Seth looks like he's having a nervous breakdown, and I'm only one step behind him.

But if I kill my manager now, people will get suspicious. So I say through clenched teeth, "Don't be silly, Eliza. Why would I do that? I'm so NOT interested in it that I don't even HAVE 'protection' with me. And if you offer me one of yours I will personally SHOOT you."

She merely grins and whips out her key. After walking halfway out the door, she says, "No problem kiddo, I got you some of your own and stuck them in your drawer. Knew they would come in handy someday!" She sticks her tongue out cheekily, and slams the door before I can tackle her and/or snap her neck. I swear, one of these days…

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Eliza's such a pervert… Just like my friends. I wouldn't have been able to write this chapter without their influence… I can hear them laughing now. . So thanks, guys. <strong>

**Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter! Please review, because I get terribly lonely out here on the World Wide Web. Any suggestions, likes, or dislikes? Let me know! Until next time!**

**Lil**

…**anybody out there? …**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Back again. Hope you all like the story so far. I desperately wish that it will get better in the future, because at the moment, even I can feel how it's lacking somewhere. Anyway, I'm keeping it short, so here's the chappie!**

**Lil**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Lily POV~<strong>

So after I get over my initial anger towards Eliza, and embarrassment towards Seth, I run up to my room and throw away all of the "protection." But not before Seth jiggles one in his palm while laughing like a hyena, refusing to hand it over. Instead, he stuffs into his pocket and wiggles his eyebrows at me… Innocent, my ASS.

I eventually give up on confiscating whatever's in Seth's pocket, so now we're sitting on my bed silently, teeth brushed, faces washed, clothes changed. I sit with my legs sprawled in front of me, against the headboard, while he sits in a little nervous "crisscross applesauce." But other than that, the quiet moment is surprisingly comfortable. It's weird. I mean, I've only met Seth today, but it already feels like we've known each other much longer, like we're meant to be together right now…which is total crazy talk. What am I doing?

Seth sits up suddenly, like he remembers something. "Oh!" he exclaims. I look at him expectantly. "I want to know about you too," he says while smiling lightly.

"Sure," I say. "Ask away." Seth's eyebrows furrow a little in thought.

"Hmm…" he mumbles while rubbing his chin in a pensive manner. "Well, I already know you're 16…" I raise an eyebrow.

"Stalker much?" I ask him with a stunned chuckle. He shakes his head and replies, "Quil's girlfriend, Claire, is a huge fan of yours. Ever since your debut, she's been blabbing everything about you nonstop."

I laugh. It's flattering, really. I make a mental note to send a letter back to that girl with Seth and give my thanks.

"Got it!" Seth says happily, interrupting my thoughts. "Let's talk about music. I figured since it's something we both like…" I nod. This is a topic we can start with.

"So, have you ever written your own song?" he asks. I shake my head no.

"I always manage to come up with lyrics, but never a melody. It's really frustrating. How can I sing words with no tune? It's just a poem, then."

"Huh," Seth says in a surprised tone. "I have the exact opposite problem. I fiddle around on my guitar every so often, and sometimes a phrase or two will suddenly come to me. I've actually written a couple entire songs before, but the words never seemed to fit the notes just right. Maybe we should collaborate sometime," he says, shooting me a grin.

I return it and say, "Maybe we should…BUT I think you need to prove your singing skills first, Mr. Clearwater." He groans audibly, and I go into my closet, grabbing my guitar. It's pretty generic and average. Nothing fancy, considering I don't really play anything other than some accompaniment, but it does the job. I hand it over to Seth, and his Adam's apple bobs in his throat, a sign that he's nervous.

"Uh… What do you want to hear?" he asks. His voice is a little gruff.

I shrug my shoulders. "Your call," I reply. Seth nods, and begins playing. As he begins to play Two Is Better Than One, by Boys Like Girls, I decide to fill in for Taylor Swift. **(A/N: Seriously love this song! Listen to it, if you haven't already! Heck, even if you've already heard it, just listen to it again! Erm, I don't own this, and credit to for lyrics.) **

_I remember what you wore on the first day_  
><em>You came into my life and I thought<em>  
><em>"Hey, you know, this could be something"<em>

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_  
><em>You know that it all takes my breath away<em>  
><em>And now I'm left with nothing<em>

_So maybe it's true_  
><em>That I can't live without you<em>  
><em>Maybe two is better than one<em>  
><em>There's so much time<em>  
><em>To figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>And you've already got me coming undone<em>  
><em>And I'm thinking two is better than one<em>

As we sing together, my mind begins to wander. His voice is amazing, but why do I feel like this song pertains to us? Seriously, I barely know Seth, but I already feel like we'd be perfect together – two halves of a whole. I can't deny these premature feelings I have for him. They may not be at full on LOVE, but they're getting pretty darn close. My mind screams at me to stop, to kick him out right now and tell him to never come back. But I can't. I don't know why, but my heart feels this unbreakable bond with his, like it's an invisible decision of the universe for us to stay together. Oh god, I'm going insane.

_I remember every look upon your face  
>The way you roll your eyes<br>The way you taste  
>You make it hard for breathing<em>

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_  
><em>I think of you and everything's okay<em>  
><em>I'm finally now believing<em>

_That maybe it's true_  
><em>That I can't live without you<em>  
><em>Maybe two is better than one<em>  
><em>There's so much time<em>  
><em>To figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>And you've already got me coming undone<em>  
><em>And I'm thinking two is better than one<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>

So I decide. I'll try my best to quarantine these disastrous emotions. I'm perfectly aware that falling in love with Seth is stupid. I'm perfectly aware that we won't be able to stay together for eternity. And most of all, I'm perfectly aware that I may just be killed for becoming vulnerable to him. But to hell with that. I'll just keep my feelings to myself, and not let them grow. Even with the present attraction, I can surely do that, right? Besides, I've had to give up on so many friends in the past. Why can't I hold on to the last one that remains?

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"<em>

_maybe it's true_  
><em>That I can't live without you<em>  
><em>Maybe two is better than one<em>  
><em>There's so much time<em>  
><em>To figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>And you've already got me coming undone<em>

_And I'm thinking_  
><em>I can't live without you<em>  
><em>'Cause, baby, two is better than one<em>  
><em>There's so much time<em>  
><em>To figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>But I'll figure it out<em>  
><em>When all is said and done<em>  
><em>Two is better than one<em>  
><em>Two is better than one<em>

By the end of the song, I'm somehow rubbing shoulders with Seth. I don't really know how I get into this position, but I assume Seth feels the same way as I do. After all, he DID say he loved me just moments before.

Heat is rolling of his body in waves, and I shiver involuntarily. He begins to tilt his face towards mine. _This is it_, I think. He's going to kiss me. My breath is coming out in wisps of nerves. There's a pounding in my ears that gets louder and louder. It's a signal from my brain telling me to pull back, that if I brush lips with him, all will be lost. I know that Seth will become my drug, and I will never be able to give him up. But it's hard to consider that darker side. I want so much to live in the moment, lean into his warmth, and open up my heart to him. The pain in my chest from the agonizing slowness in his movements gives me a short time to think about the future. I try to picture shoving him backwards, but all I see is our kiss, our beautiful, perfect kiss. And then suddenly, out of the blue, I see THEM. I see them grinning wickedly under their black hoods. I see them ripping Seth's body to shreds, like a little rag doll, while cackling in sadistic pleasure. I see them tossing his carcass to the side, and baring their glistening teeth at me. I see them approaching. I hear screaming…and it's mine. It's too much, and all of a sudden I snap out of it. I jerk back just as Seth is about to close the last millimeter of space between us, and fall off the bed with a dull thud.

I take ragged gasps of air. My hair, I imagine, is disheveled, and my eyes are wide with fear. Seth, on the other hand, looks shocked. I prepare myself for him to run out the door without looking back, but instead he stays frozen in that position, with an expression of surprise and immense disgust painted in his features. For a second, I think he's angry at me, for rejecting him. But after a silent minute or two, he croaks in a barely audible whisper, "I'm so sorry."

I stand up shakily and lightly pat him on the shoulder. "It's alright," I whisper back. I can't help but notice how he flinches the tiniest bit when my fingers make contact.

* * *

><p>After that immensely awkward moment, we don't touch the subject of music anymore. Instead we talk about my life before LA.<p>

"What kind of friends did you have, wherever you came from?" Seth asks. He is more comfortable than before, but is still sitting at the far edge of the bed.

I think about it for a moment. As a kid, I was like a little chameleon, a transformer if you will. I became whatever I wanted to be, just to fit in. Creating alter egos and imaginary personalities were like breathing to me, and as a result, I gained a huge number of feel better friends, or FB friends **(A/N: Cough Cough, also may or may not stand for facebook)**. You know what those are, like the acquaintances you call friends, but in the end don't know at all. They're only there to make yourself feel better about your lack of a social circle. Well, I had heaps of those. A true friend was hard to come by for me.

And then I remember Adelina.

"Adelina," I whisper. Seth leans in closer, so I raise the volume a little. "Adelina. She was…IS my best friend, my only REAL friend." Seth silently urges me to go on, so I do.

"We met in Romania one summer. Edward, my brother, and my parents had just passed, so I ran away from Chicago, where I was born, but haven't been there since. I was just…wandering. I had no place to go, so I stowed away on some cargo ship headed for who knows where. Imagine my surprise when I found out I was in Romania, around where Dacia used to be. But seriously, what kind of cargo ship from America, goes to Romania? Anyway, as I was saying, I was in a foreign country, I didn't know the language, and I had no idea what to do. I walked around and found myself at these partial ruins of a castle. You see, I heard that it was destroyed at around 800 some AD by, as the legends called them, 'creatures of the night.' So… like vampires." I sneak a look at Seth. He seems to shiver a little, but I ignore it and continue.

"The surrounding buildings were completely destroyed, crushed into distorted rubble. But strangely enough, the main house was in perfect condition. I learned later from Adelina that it had been rebuilt. Naïve and stupid as I was, I just sort of walked up to the gates and shouted, 'Anybody there?' It was poor judgment on my part, really, but in the end I was glad I did it. I was about to walk away, when an angel-like girl peered out the door of the castle. That was Adelina." Seth asks me to describe her, but words can hardly convey the exact image ingrained into my brain.

"Adelina was a natural blonde, you know. Not like me. Eliza made me dye mine. But my hair can't even compare with the true golden color of hers. Um…last time I saw her, she had these piercing amber eyes that were always alive with emotion. She's only about 13, but we have the same taste in clothes and music, but not exactly in boys. Yes, she's mature enough to handle them. Seriously though, it's like she was born to be my best friend. We would never steal each other's love interest, at least, back when I could still HAVE one…" Oh great, now I'm making it awkward.

"Ok, so where was I? Oh right. So Adelina greeted me and told me all about her life in Romania. It turns out that she was a Princess to be. She had been betrothed to some Prince for a while, but she hated him. She hated her life, as did I, before I came to LA. We found support in each other, and as I became comfortable with the frightening, but supreme rulers in Romania, she became the closest thing I had to family. Together, we concocted a plan to help her escape from her arranged marriage. She wanted to flee to Volterra, where a rival kingdom was situated." I contemplate whether to tell Seth this next part, because it's going to reveal some of my secrets.

"Seth," I say timidly. "Can I trust you?"

"Always," he says without hesitating. I search his eyes for a flicker of doubt…or signs of a lie. Nothing. Well, after almost kissing, I guess I'll just be a little less uptight around him. I know I'm letting my guard down too fast, but this is partially for his own safety anyway.

"In Volterra," I say, "is an ancient 'royal family' called the Volturi. The Volturi…they are the ones after me. Now, if they ever, EVER find me, I need you to run. Run as far and fast as you can AWAY from here. I have the feeling we'll be seeing each other around more than once, and by the time they find out, it will be too late to keep them from wanting to take you down with me."

"I'm strong enough to protect the both of us," he says confidently.

I eye him warily. "NO. The Volturi are different. They are not what they seem. They can't be defeated. Just run."

Seth looks reluctant to agree, but finally he grumbles, "Fine," as if he could definitely take the Volturi on.

"So now you know who's after me, and you won't tell anyone, right?" He nods his head like a puppy. "Good," I smile. "Well, let me just finish the Adelina story so we can go to bed. Ok, well Adelina made her decision to go to Volterra, and I couldn't stop her. I guess she just needed a sense of finality, that if she were with the Volturi, she could never be bothered again. And that's when we were forced to part ways. I travel back to the states, because there was no point in staying in Romania without Adelina, and she went off to go frolic with my mortal enemies. It sounds pretty awful, but she promised me that we would keep in touch. I haven't heard from her in a while, but I didn't expect much anyway. Not really sure how she would know where I was…" I trail off.

"That's how I lost my best friend," I say quietly. "You know, sometimes I miss her so much. She was my sister when I needed a family, my best friend when I needed a shoulder to cry on. For a while, she was all that kept me happy and upbeat every day. And now, I may have music, LA, and even you – a new friend, but I'm just going to lose it all again, aren't I?"

Seth shakes his head. "No," he says, taking my hand in his. This time when our skin touches he doesn't seem to tremble. Instead, his grip is confident. "I will stay with you as long as it takes. I'll always be there for you. From now on I'll be your brother; I'll be your shoulder. I'll be whatever you need me to be. Don't forget that." And the fluttering is back. Meeting Seth really is one of the best things that could have happened to me. I can see in his eyes that he cares. Maybe he could even care for a weirdo like me. No, No! Now I'm getting ahead of myself. It's gone far enough with brother and friend. We don't need boyfriend too. Besides, I've revealed too much for my own liking tonight. I guess my judgment is just messed up around him… URG.

I gently take my hand out of his and get settled under the covers of my bed. He does what I do (we compromised that we would just split the bed in half, because he wanted me to have it, and I wanted him to have it), and we lay next to each other. It's really hot, so we dump the covers of the bed.

"How about we go to the beach tomorrow, Seth?" I ask him.

"Sounds awesome. Maybe I'll be able to surf again." I can hear the smile of excitement in his voice. He yawns and I turn off the light.

"It's been a long day," I say. "Good night, sleep tight."

"Don't let the bedbugs bite," he murmurs. Within seconds he's out like a light.

I try to fall asleep as well, but it's tough. I'm thinking about Seth and me… us. What is this us? At the rate I'm going, we'll be dating by the end of the week. That cannot happen. So what do I do? I can't just drop him, he's already got a small place in my heart. Even if I tried denying it, it'd still be there.

Instead, I try the denial route. I tell myself that I don't have any true attraction to Seth, and that it's just a hormonal physical need to be with him. But it's not. I know it isn't. I look at him, the boy who caused all my problems. His face is so peaceful when he's sleeping. He actually looks 16, rather than 25. I reach my hand down to brush his hair back. It's an intimate gesture, but again, I can't seem to help myself.

That's when I hear him mumble in his sleep, "Volturi." My blood goes cold and my hand freezes. Why must they make everything so complicated? Why can't they just leave me alone? I'm frustrated with the Volturi, because they're keeping me from the normal life I yearn for. The way they destroy my chance at a happy existence is terrible. What they do almost makes them MONSTERS. But wait. No, they really ARE monsters.

That's right. I know about them, and I know they're not a myth. They're ruthless. They're cruel. They're the figures of authority in the mythical world. They're _Vampires._

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp. That was absolutely terrible. I don't really know what I'm writing in this chapter… Just some Lily background? And what's up with her knowing the Volturi and what they are? Any guesses? Well, this was sort of a filler. I really want to get to the beach chapter, because our favorite characters Isis and Connor will be returning! …yay… So yeah, please don't leave me because of this chapter. Instead just treat it like… a commercial break. If that makes sense…<strong>

**On another note, I posted a little oneshot called ****Love, Santana****. I don't know if you guys will like it, but if you love Santana's viciousness like I do, please give it a chance! Gleeks forever. Woot. **

**And yeah. That's it! Until next time!**

**Lil**


	6. Chapter 6

**ARGH. I'm so frustrated…so I'll be dumping my problems on the internet. I have to write this essay for English…but I don't know what to write at ALL! You'd think I'd have SOMETHING, right? Wrong… Well, at least I have FF to get the stress off. I'll come up with something…after the due date, I bet…**

**Anyway, Chapter 6? Oh! And before I forget, I got my second review! And I know it doesn't seem like a big deal, but it seriously made me smile for like 7 hours STRAIGHT. And then I took like a 5 minute break, and smiled for the rest of the day! So thank you very much to ****Noble Korhedron**** for making me one happy person! **

**Lil**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. (I think I'm just going to Ctrl V that from now on…)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Lily POV~<strong>

You know that freaky sensation you get, when you're floating around in your dream, all peaceful and stuff, and then you're suddenly falling and you just can't stop until you jerk awake in a big bundle of gasps and cold sweats? Yeah. Well, I just had one of those.

I somehow managed to fall into a fitful sleep sometime in the night while thinking of the Volturi and Adelina. I think at one point, I was dreaming about Jane's sadistic laughter and Alec's cold personality, and their effects on the Adelina I once knew. Yes, Adelina is a vampire too. And I know you all are dying to know why a fragile human like me is hanging out with a bunch of vicious mythical creatures, but that's a story for later.

Anyway, I just woke up from a nightmare, and I have no intention to try and fall asleep again, so I decide to make breakfast for Seth and me. He's still sleeping like a dead log, so I might as well do something productive…

I'm about to climb out of bed, when I feel a big, warm hand close around my wrist.

"Where are you going?" I hear Seth's muffled voice say.

"Just making breakfast," I reassure him. "We're going to the beach today, right?"

I feel him nod, and he releases his grip. Sluggishly, he hefts his body upright and rubs his tired eyes. His bedhead is really cute – his hair sticks up in little fluffy tufts, like a newborn puppy.

Anyway, I quickly change into a black tank and a pair of electric blue shorts. It's pretty hot and humid today. I brush my teeth before heading into the tiny kitchen and decide to make…eggs and toast. That works. After watching Seth eat yesterday, I pull out the entire carton of eggs, and 2 loaves of bread. Eliza's going to kill me later for emptying out the fridge so quickly, but I'll be the one buying more groceries…as always. I've just put the bread in the toaster and am about to beat the huge bowl of raw eggs when I remember there's no way to actually GET to the beach.

With a groan, I call Eliza, ready to demand that she drives home NOW. I hope she's up…

And…she IS!

"Who is this?" she says groggily.

"Me," I say impatiently. What kind of responsible guardianship is this? "You know, Lily. That kid you promised the authorities you would take care of?" She snorts.

"No need to get all hissy, kid," she replies with a long yawn. "Whaddaya need?"

"The car," I reply in a bored voice. I place the phone in the awkward crook of my neck, and pour myself a glass of milk as Seth walks in…shirtless.

I can't really help myself when my eyes sort of pop out of my head. I mean, who can resist ogling when a muscular body like that is just THERE? It's incredibly embarrassing, so while trying to hide my blush, I bolt to the bedroom, grab Seth's shirt, and throw it at his face. He shrugs it on with a smile, and I stick my tongue out at him.

I'm taking a sip of my milk when I hear, "No can do. I'm still having my _fun_ with Rob, and then we'll probably be spending the night out… Maybe for the next 3 days? We're going to Vegas. Which reminds me, you have a session with Frank tomorrow. We need to get some new songs up and running for the CD. So take the subway. Red line."

I almost spit my milk out. This sort of thing was bound to happen sooner or later, but still. What kind of adult just up and leaves the kid they're supposed to take care of? Oh wait, Eliza AND Mr. Unknown, who I'm still trying to find.

"I don't really CARE about your _fun_, Eliza," I growl. "And by the way, you should know that the subways are closed for the next two weeks."

"Whaaat?" Eliza wails. "Why?"

"Oh I don't know," I say while rolling my eyes. "Repairs are an evil thing." The sarcasm that usually helps my mood does nothing.

Eliza huffs one of those 5 year old huffs. "Fine," she grumbles reluctantly. "Take the bike. It could ruin your image, but it's all we got now."

"I don't even know how to ride the bike!" I complain.

"Tell that kid – what's his name - Seth? Yeah, tell him to ride it. It'll look cool for him anyway…which reminds me, how was it last night? All ALONE with a BOY for the FIRST TIME?"

"…Eliza, I'm hanging up now," I say while rubbing my forehead tiredly. "Just keep me updated on obligations ok?"

"Whatevs girl," she says. "Wish me luck in Vegas! I'm scoring big time with Rob, might as well get some cash out of it!"

I shake my head. Has that woman got no shame? I turn back to Seth and see that he's already got the eggs fried, toast buttered, and table set. He's looking at me expectantly.

"Can we eat now?" he asks. I just laugh and pull up a chair beside him.

* * *

><p>"So," I ask while he eats furiously. "Do you know how to ride a bike?"<p>

He gives me a weird look, and says, "Uh…yeah? Do you?"

I nod and say, "How about a motorcycle?" His eyes light up. I guess the answer's yes.

"Yeah, I do! Jake taught me a long time ago, but my mom never let me ride 'em in public places. She said it was too 'hooligan-ish.' Why do you ask? Is the bike…" His eyes widen. "NO WAY."

I laugh. "Yes way. The 'bike' is our term for Eliza's ex-boyfriend's motorcycle. He stupidly left it here, and hasn't come back for it. Last I heard of him, he was taking off in the trunk of Miley Cyrus's car." **(A/N: Anybody seen the Party in the USA music vid?)**

"…So, you're going to let ME ride it?" he asks incredulously.

I shrug. "As long as you don't kill me while I'm on it, then yeah."

He immediately dives back into his food. After about 5 minutes, he finishes everything, practically swallowing the table whole. Seth eats like 50 starved lions, and I seem like an anorexic in comparison. How is he not fat? Damn metabolism…

"I know we're going to the beach and all, but I don't have anything to swim in," he says.

"That's cool," I reply. "We can get you something down at the boardwalk."

He's about to protest, most likely because of the money. But I shush him before he can speak. I've saved up a LOT over the years (won't tell you how much), especially with the great possibility of having to bail Eliza out of jail for public intoxication. Even with a stash set aside and a little for my own personal uses, I STILL have enough to spend on Seth.

I go to the bathroom to change into my lavender purple bikini with big white polka-dots. I try not to be flashy, but when I went out shopping with Eliza, she said I HAD to buy it. Then when we got home, she just went and threw away ALL of my old swimwear. WASTER. But I finally caved, because it's such a nice color (it brings out my eyes! ^-^) and it's got the cutest little skirt thing on the bottom. AND better yet, it doesn't make me look like a slut!

I put on a purple tie-dyed halter dress cover up, and slip my flip flops on. I walk out and grab 2 bottles of water, 2 towels, some cash, and some sunscreen just in case. I never get tan anyway. As Seth and I are just about to leave, I tuck my sunglasses on top of my head and grab my tote bag.

We get to the apartment complex garage, and I quickly maneuver towards the "bike." We finally stop at the vehicle. I call it a "vehicle," because one: it IS a vehicle and two: I have no idea what the heck this thing is or does, other than move…with an engine…and gas. I don't really have an interest in machine transportation. Running has always been my preference.

But Seth seems to know what it is. His eyes are the size of dinner plates as he takes it all in.

"This…This is…" he begins. I put my fingers to his lips.

"Oh, just drive it Seth," I say with a smile.

I toss him the keys. "All yours, but if you're going to marry it, do it AFTER we get to the beach," I tell him.

It looks like I've just made Seth the happiest guy on earth. He revs the engine of the "bike" a couple times, and whoops excitedly. He speeds down the roads, and I have to scream over the wind to point him in the right direction of a beachwear store and then the beach. He laughs the entire way.

When we arrive at the beach, my ears are still ringing. I set up the towels in a daze, and drop my bag on them. I slip my cover up off and sit down while taking a couple deep breaths. The sun caresses my face and the subtle scent of the sea wafts towards me in the form of a light breeze. It's an amazing day for the beach.

I open my eyes for a moment and catch Seth staring at me, as well as a couple surrounding guys, WITH their girlfriends.

"I really despise guys like that, you know," I say to Seth.

He blushes. "I-I'm sorry," he stammers, but I wave it off.

"Not you, silly," I laugh. "I meant all those guys over there, who already have girlfriends. I mean, what kind of guy blatantly ogles another girl with their GIRLFRIEND right there?" I huff angrily.

Seth seems to take notice, and his hands ball up into fists. He quickly grabs my cover up and tosses it at me.

"Wear it," he growls.

_Aw,_ I think. _He's jealous. So cute._ I pretend to ponder this for a moment, but ultimately just shake my head and say, "Nah. I don't think so."

"Put it on," he says again.

"No!" I reply. I see him advance towards me slowly in his new black swim trunks I bought for him.

I'm about to run, when I'm suddenly being dragged. Seth easily pulls me by my legs down the beach. Luckily, the sand is super-fine and doesn't hurt my back, but still. I'm being DRAGGED.

When he realizes that I'm aware of what he's doing, he suddenly puts one arm under me and carries me bridal-style to the shoreline. He snickers as I struggle in his arms. I know what he's going to do, but surrounding civilians sure don't. Seth has caught the attention of some girls, and I think their giggling about his chivalry and attractiveness. If only they knew…

He stands there at the shoreline for a moment, gazing lovingly into my eyes. Then his smile abruptly twists into an impish smirk and he hurls me straight into the water. He's strong and calculating enough to throw me into a place deep enough for me not to get hurt, but I scream all the same. As I hit the water, my mind races to find a way to get back at him. I finally figure something out.

I wait in the water. And wait. And wait. I hear from above a garbled, but concerned call. Seth, no doubt. I slowly start to swim towards the shore again, holding my breath and never breaking the surface. I feel slight waves, indicating Seth's entrance into the water. I crouch down onto the bottom of the shallow water, and curl my toes to get an adequate grip on the sandy ocean floor.

I feel him getting closer, and I tense. Ready, set…

I launch my body straight at his and practically tackle him. He hits the sand with a dull thud, and I land on his heaving chest. He looks out of breath as I smirk at him.

But I guess I might have taken it too far, because he's not smiling. Instead, he wordlessly lifts me off him and flings me over his shoulder, stomach down. I pound on his back with flailing arms, but it definitely doesn't hurt him. It hurts me instead. He carries me back to the towel and puts me down with a sigh. His face is back in his hands.

"Please, Lil," he says softly. "Don't do that again. Don't make me worry." He looks up, and I can see the pleading look in his eyes. He means it.

"I'm sorry," I murmur. "I promise I won't." He nods and we sit in silence for a few moments. My mind reels with the fact that he cares about my well being.

Then he says, "From now on, you're only allowed to make sand castles. Putting you in the water is undoubtedly going to give me a heart attack somehow…"

I decide not to argue, and just begin to collect some sand. I manage to roughly build the main house and a couple surrounding buildings. I start adding little details, like a door and windows, but it's tough. Luckily my fingers are slender and sure of themselves.

Seth eventually gets tired of watching me, and asks to join in. I tell him he can start sculpting the other buildings. Soon after he gets to work I go to collect some water to moisten the sand.

By the time I get back, it looks like the castle has been trampled to death by Godzilla or something. Seth is just sitting there in silence, looking at his hands like he has just wrung someone's neck.

"You…you SUCK at making sand castles, Seth," I mutter.

"I'm SORRY," he shoots back.

"Save it!" I say teasingly. I stick my tongue out at him, and he does it back to me.

"You're so freakishly big! I should've known you wouldn't have been able to handle the _delicate_ and _subtle _art of sculpting. I mean, look at those humongous fingers!" He tries to hide his chuckles, but I can hear them in his trembling voice and involuntary grin.

"Well…well," he says trying to come up with something to say to that. "Well, what about your huge nose?" He haphazardly gathers a large pile of sand and punches to indents into the bottom. "There it is, in all of its glory."

I narrow my eyes. "You just made a big mistake, Seth Clearwater." I pounce on him again. Only this time, he doesn't throw me off. "_NEVER_ insult a girl's nose," I say menacingly. Seth's eyes flicker with fear and I swear he swallows a little louder.

My lips twist into a terrible grin. I know I can't physically HURT Seth in any way, so I decide to do the next best thing. My hands dart to his sides and I tickle him.

He doubles over in laughter. It looks like I've found the general tickle spot for any male: the sides. Seth looks hysterical as I tickle him endlessly.

I finally stop, and he sits there, out of breath with tears in his eyes.

"Oh come on Seth," I say. "Is it really that bad?" He turns toward me slowly, and this time it's HIS turn to tickle ME.

He grabs my torso and starts tickling like a madman. I laugh crazily, even though there's nothing I'd rather do than run away from the fluttering fingers dancing across my sides.

I don't know how we end up in this position, but when he's finished tickling me, Seth is on top of me, pinning my arms down. I gasp for air as I try to catch my breath.

"You're right," I pant. "Getting tickled sucks. It's like being raped, only you're forced to laugh." Seth nods in agreement.

"Well, if it isn't the lovebirds?" I hear a voice say from behind me. Seth looks up and his lips droop into a scowl. He lets go of me, and I slowly sit up.

It's Connor and Isis. I automatically glance at Connor's face, to see if things will be as awkward as last time.

They will.

* * *

><p>"So, just hanging out at the beach?" Isis asks nonchalantly. She flips her hair at both Seth AND Connor, and bites her lip while batting her eyelashes.<p>

That BITCH. I honestly can't believe her. She's already got Connor, so now she needs to make a pass at MY boyfriend too?

Wait, wait. Scratch that. Seth isn't REALLY my boyfriend, although everything that's happened between us so far ultimately points to us being real.

But that's beside the point. Seriously, whatever happened to committing to one guy, and ONLY one guy? I resist the urge to slap Isis right across the face.

"Um, yeah," Seth says awkwardly, to fill up the silence. He's looking down, but grabs my hands. I guess he feels just as uncomfortable as I do.

"That sounds fun," Isis purrs. She decides to take her cover up off way slower than necessary. She flings it on MY towel. I'll have to burn it later.

What's worse, her bikini makes me sick. It barely COVERS anything. Ugh. As if I need to see that. I look over to see Seth's reaction, and he doesn't seem to feel attracted to THAT. On the contrary, he looks a little sick. He's still holding my hand.

"Well then," Isis says, "Lil, can I talk to you for a second? Connor, talk with Seth for a while." I flinch at her uncalled for intimacy, but say nothing. I just slowly get up and follow her to the shore.

When we finally get there, she stops and turns around to face me.

"What did you fucking do to him, you whore?" she snarls. I'm a little taken back by her sudden profanity, but shrug it off.

"What do you even mean, Isis?" I snap impatiently.

Her eyes narrow. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, you bitch. Ever since being rejected by you, Connor's been down in the dumps. After showing him my charm, he finally agreed to date me, but NOTHING'S happened! We haven't even had sex yet!"

"Ok? And how is that MY problem?" What is up with her?

"The _problem_," she growls, "is that it's been a fucking DAY already! Usually, I've got 'em wrapped around my finger in minutes!"

"Yeah. For a quick lay," I mumble.

She jerks her head at me, eyes smoldering. "And now I know what the little problem is. This entire time, he's been looking at you! He should be over a skank like you by now, but he's not! So I'm stealing him back. Just watch me."

"Ok," I shrug. "I don't really want him anyway."

Isis gasps. "How dare you talk about Connor like he's your sloppy seconds or something?" She leans in super close and spits furiously, "I will show him that I'm better, stronger, fiercer, and sexier. He'll only look at me from now on, and it'll be so much that even you're dumbass boyfriend will leave you. Suck on that, bitch!"

This entire time, I've been indifferent about this entire thing. But now that she's brought Seth in it, I swear I will rip her throat out. He's not some man-whore who will just lust after any girl who strips in front of him, is he? I shake my head slightly. Of course not. How could I even think that? Is this like some sort of possessive girlfriend thing, because if it is, I'm scared.

Before I can beat her mercilessly, Isis grabs my hand and pulls me back to the boys with a plastic grin pasted on her face.

They're not looking at each other. In fact, their facing complete opposite directions. What happened here?

"So, Lil," Isis says cheerfully. "You and Seth are TOTALLY invited to my birthday party. It's in 3 days. You could even perform one of those little fairytale songs, you do. But I should warn you, some REAL stars are going to be there. Lady Gaga, Britney Spears, the works."

I'm about to pounce when Connor catches my arm. He whispers, "Sorry" into my ear. Seth immediately grabs Connor's wrist and flings it away from me.

They stare into each other's eyes for a moment. Seth is taller, but they both have the same intense look in their eyes. I step between them.

"Connor," I say slowly, "I think you and Isis ought to go. I have some stuff to work out with Seth, but we'll definitely be at the party. Thank you very much for inviting us Isis."

Connor nods curtly while Isis flashes me a wicked grin. "I'll see you there," she says. She lowers her lips to my ear and whispers, "May the hottest girl win. And I mean me."

I smile innocently at her. "We'll see," I say.

She gives me a look. It seems like I've thrown her off with that answer. Good. I'm always up for a challenge. If sexy is what she wants, then sexy is what she'll get.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh…Yeah. Before you throw me off a cliff for such a lame chapter, I'm going to run away now and just start writing the next one…(Yes I now have the entire story planned out!)<strong>

**I totally don't blame anyone for dropping this story. I honestly just hope the second one turns out better… ~sigh~ Well anyway, MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! Hope you all are well! HAPPY EARLY NEW YEAR! Although I don't blame you guys for leaving, I still hope you will stay! D: Please?**

**Lil**


	7. Chapter 7

**Have I ever told you guys how much I love you? No? Well, I LOVE YOU! EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! There. Done and done. Yes, I got more reviews! It practically made my heart stop when I heard my phone alert me of 3 new review alerts (in a good way, I promise). Thank you so much to vandmand, ladyMiraculousNight, namegoeshere, and everyone else who has been reading so far! It really means the world to me! I 3 you all!**

**So, Chapter 7. Yay.**

**Lil**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Lily POV~<strong>

Seth and I leave soon after our encounter with Connor and Isis. On the way back, including the entire bike ride, my mind whirs with ways to beat Isis at her own game. How is a girl like me, supposed to become sexier than the sluttiest star of them all?

I decide to put my ideas on the backburner for now. By the time we get back to the apartment, I realize that I haven't talked to Seth since our tickle-fest. I'm about to say something when I see that he looks deep in thought as well. I choose not to interrupt.

**~Seth POV~**

I'm normally not a vicious person, you know. You can ask anyone, I have honestly never hurt a fly, unless I had to. Like those Newborns. If I didn't kill them, they would have destroyed Forks!

Ok, I guess I'm also a little protective. Mom's always said that I guard the things I love with my life. Lily definitely fits under that category. She's my imprint, and I love her more than life itself, even if she doesn't exactly feel the same way. But we're getting there…I think.

So when Connor just tells me to give her up to him, I can't hold back. Just remembering what happened makes me clench my jaw and speed the bike up as I race down the road back to Lily's apartment.

_~Flashback~ _**(A/N: Ooooh!)**

_I'm about to try and make some small talk, when Connor abruptly murmurs, "She's not right for you, you know."_

_I want to yell, "Tell that to the imprinting Gods, buddy!" but I hold my tongue. There's no reason to look even crazier than I already do._

_Instead I snap at him. "And what makes you think she's right for YOU?" _

_He raises his eyes to meet mine. "I can give her things that you can't. I know her world. You do realize she's famous, don't you? She's already SOMEBODY, while you're just…nobody. You can't expect her to wait around for you, while you stay anonymous forever!" His eyes are smoldering._

_"You think I don't freakin' KNOW that?" I growl at him. There's really no reason for me to be so angry, but I am. What Connor's saying, I just can't help but believe it's true. "You can give her empathy, and you can hold her hand in public without the paparazzi freaking out more than normal. But I could give her my life if she needed it. I would die for her. Can you say that about yourself?" When the words come out of my mouth, I know they're the truth. I would do anything for her._

_Connor looks down angrily. What's he got to say to that?_

_Finally, he says softly, "You're delusional." I'm about to beat the crap out of this guy. But the thought makes me stop short. When did I become so violent? It's like Lily is rewiring my brain or something, but I'm just going to let her. _

_Seeing that he's still alive, Connor continues. "All I'm going to say is that she belongs with me. And if you don't decide to give her to the one she's meant to be with, then I'll just have to take her."_

_I bare my teeth at him. How can he talk about Lily like she's just a thing he can go and steal? He's trying to test me, I know he is. I really wish I could phase in front of him, and see if he runs screaming. "You can try, Davis, but she's MEANT to be where she already is. So suck it up, and leave her alone," I snarl. "Go back to Isis, or whatever."_

_He lets out an angry sigh and considering how neither of us will be willing to talk to each other again, we just turn our backs and face different directions. _

_~End Flashback~_

The memory makes my blood boil. If I ever see Connor getting close to Lily I will personally kick his sorry ass all the way to Europe. You could say I'm overdoing it, but hey. Protective, remember?

As much as I want to use overprotectiveness as an excuse, I know that deep inside, I'm just being selfish. Lily has a choice. If she wanted, she could go to Connor in a heartbeat, and I would have to let her, because all I want is for her to be happy. But can't I be happy too? The universe has already decided that she is my soul mate, so why can't I just have her? Is it really so wrong to keep her to myself when she has already become my whole world?

I don't think so. So that's why tomorrow, I'm going to make the first move. I have to show her what she means to me, and I need to know what her true feelings are. I just pray it ends the way I hope it will.

**~Lily POV~**

By nighttime, I feel some weird tension in the air. It's not necessarily negative, but it's there, like an omnipresent spirit or something. After getting home from the beach, things were a little awkward. I definitely noticed Seth's anger towards Connor being all "touchy-feely," and although I felt flattered by it, it wasn't exactly a conversation starter. Neither was my exchange with Isis. So instead of filling the silence, which would undoubtedly lead to even MORE silence, I sit at my desk with my notebook to brainstorm lyrics and Seth sits on the floor with my guitar.

In reality though, I'm just trying to think of ways to get back at Isis. And Seth is obviously using his guitar as a disguise for something else as well. I can tell from the way his fingers strum the guitar blankly that his heart is not in it.

After a while, I've still got nothing. Seth doesn't look like he's made any discoveries either. He's still sitting there pensively. I decide to snap him out of it.

"Seth," I say, "what do you think makes a girl…sexy?" Oh man, this is awkward…

His head jerks up, and he almost looks like a deer caught in headlights. He shifts uncomfortably on the ground, trying to form a suitable answer. He fidgets and takes a deep breath before answering.

Shakily, he admits, "Well… uh…Confidence?"

I give him an unsatisfied look to urge him to continue. "And dancing, maybe?" he adds weakly.

And then, I've got it! Dancing, I can do that. With the right routine, confidence, and a little fierce attitude, maybe I could pull this off! Keyword maybe. There's only one choreographer I would trust with this job.

I quickly jump out of the seat and promptly give Seth a quick hug and "thank you!" Poor guy, he looks like he's about to combust. Stupid me, our ambiguous relationship is already weird enough without bringing physical attraction into the mix…

Well, what's done is done. Instead of dwelling, I run to the kitchen and grab the phone, quickly dialing Frank's number.

"Hey Frank," I say as soon as he picks up. "It's Lily."

"What's up Lily?" he says cheerfully. "We're still on for tomorrow, right?"

"Definitely," I reply. "Actually, I was wondering if we could extend the session a little tomorrow… I sort of need Jenna's help. Can you bring her along?"

I hear Frank pass the question to Jenna. Finally, he says, "Sure thing, kid. She was actually planning to surprise you anyway, you know. Something about a dance duet."

"Well, that's great! See you tomorrow, Frank!" I chirp.

As I hang up the phone, Seth walks up.

"Who's Frank?" he asks, trying to sound indifferent. But I can see how he doesn't want to make eye contact. He's suddenly VERY interested in an apple sitting in the fruit basket Eliza got for Christmas.

"He's my song writer helper guy," I tell him. "He composes, I write. Well, he HELPS me write…but that's beside the point. By the way, I'm going to be meeting up with him and his wife tomorrow. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

Seth snorts. "Lily, in case you haven't noticed, I'm HUGE. I think I can take what LA has to offer by myself for one day." He smiles. "Besides, I've got some business to take care of tomorrow, so no worries. I'll be fine."

I nod and look at the clock. Time sure flies. It's already 7 pm.

"So, how about some dinner? Is Chinese okay with you?" Seth nods hungrily. By the glint in his eye, I can tell that the restaurant is about to get the biggest take-out order in its existence…

* * *

><p>I'm excited for the day ahead of me. After all, today is the first step towards completing the "plan." I walk to the kitchen to find Seth eating a bowl of cereal, drowsily if I might add. His eyes seem to focus when I wave my hand in front of them though.<p>

"So, I'm probably going to head out now, 'kay?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's fine. But are you sure you don't want breakfast? Most important meal of the day, remember?"

I snort and grab the keys on the counter. I chuck them at Seth, but he catches them easily. Weird.

"Come on Seth! Up and at 'em!" I say enthusiastically.

He gives me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You're driving me, silly! With the bike," I say with a smile. His eyes bulge. Haha.

"Nah, I'm just kidding," I tell him, before he can reply. "Frank's wife, Jenna, is picking me up. You can take the bike for whatever you're doing today."

He nods, relaxing into his seat again.

"Okay," I say with a deep breath. My cell starts to ring. It's Jenna. "Well, that's my ride," I say as I unlock the door. "Gotta go. Bye Seth! Lock the door for me, will ya? Oh, and have fun!" I close the door behind me, and wait there. A few seconds later, I hear the lock click in place.

* * *

><p>"Jenna!" I squeal as I feel a hug come at me from behind.<p>

"Um, not exactly," I hear Connor's voice say. What the heck? I'm imagining things in Connor's voice now? What is UP?

I grab the hands holding my waste and spin around to face the person holding me. Huh. I wasn't imagining it after all. I feel the excitement just sort of die a little. Right there. That's how much I would rather not see Connor in public. ESPECIALLY after what happened yesterday.

"LILY!" I hear a female (finally) voice shriek. I see Jenna jumping out of the car and whisking me into one of her bone-crushing hugs.

Jenna is the big sister I never had. Sure, she may be 10 years older than me, and neither of us even knew the other existed until about 3 months ago, but she understands me in a way no one else ever has. We can laugh, shop, and talk together without a care in the world, and I love her for it. It's like she's my family. You know, because my legitimate one is…gone.

But anyway, Jenna is a choreographer, and a crazy good one at that. She's stunningly beautiful as well, with flowing auburn hair and fern green eyes. To top it off, she's even super smart. She actually went to MIT and was at the top of her class before she realized that dance was her true calling.

I still remember when she embarrassedly told me about the time she worked at a strip club, just to learn sensual dance tricks from "professionals." If anyone could teach me something sexy, it was her.

By the time we get to Frank's "office," I'm still not really sure why Connor is here as well. I decide to ask later, seeing as Frank is already waiting for us.

"Hey babe," he says to Jenna endearingly. He kisses her on the cheek, and I resist the urge to squeal and say, "aww…"

"So," says Frank, when he snaps out of making eyes at his wife. "Lily, we both know how you can somehow memorize your songs in a blink of an eye because of that 'photographic memory,' so let's just run 'em by you. Then you can do whatever you needed to do with Jen."

He's right about air-quoting photographic memory, you know? I don't really have it…exactly. It's just a cover-up for something bigger, but shh… It's a secret.

"Sure," I nod. Connor and Jenna go into the adjacent dance studio, and I sit down beside Frank and look over the songs he's got.

I hum one lightly as I read it. It's powerful, moving, but so beautiful. I definitely want to sing this one.

Frank is nodding. He can tell that I love it. He murmurs under his breath, "Knew she would like that one_._" In return, I smile.

I leaf through the rest of the songs. Although the first one was the most epic to me, the rest are all very catchy and sound exciting to sing. This is going to be awesome.

I give Frank a spontaneous hug. "Thank you for everything, Frank," I whisper in his ear. He pats me on the back.

"Anything for you, kid," he says. "Honestly, if I ever made you unhappy, Jen would probably castrate me. Speaking of which, let's go see how that Davis kid is doing."

We walk up to the door until he turns to face me again.

"Before we go in, I have to ask. Are you guys dating? You know, just to prepare myself for a smooch or something."

I giggle at his squeamishness at PDA, especially after his "smooch" with Jenna earlier today.

"No Frank," I reassure him. "I have a boyfriend. His name is Seth."

Is that ok? Was I allowed to say that to Frank? It just sort of slipped out of my mouth. I really didn't know what I was doing. It's like I almost believed he really WAS my…I'm terminating my thoughts now, before they get any worse.

He raises an eyebrow, and then his face becomes all stern. "I want to meet him," he says, like a father would.

I laugh and nod, before pushing the door to the studio open.

Jenna and Connor are going over some sort of combination, but they stop as soon as I walk in.

"So Lily," Jenna says first. "What did you need me for today?"

I take a deep breath and decide to just go all out and say it.

"Sexy," I say firmly. I hear someone cough. It looks like Connor just choked on something.

Jenna's eyebrow is raised in a quizzical expression. I nod.

"Sexy," I state again confidently. "That's what I need Jenna, and I know you're the only one good enough to give me something I can work with."

She smiles at the flattery, knowing that it's true all the same.

"And may I ask what this is for?" she says with a smirk. I can almost see the raunchy moves forming a string of dance phrases in her head. I shudder.

"I need to make a statement," I try to explain. "Like…basically I need to whip some girl's ass and convince everyone that I'm sexier than her."

Then I pull her ear close to my lips so Connor can't hear, and whisper, "By the way, she's a total skank, so make it good!"

She leans back in a giggling fit.

"This will be the best one yet!" she squeals. But then she stops short.

"Are you sure you want to be showcased like that though?" she whispers. "Lily, I've felt how guys undress you with their eyes. It makes you feel like trash. I don't want you to go through with it. I think the fierce, confident, sexy look would be better."

I shake my head. "Slut me up, sister."

We banter on for a moment before finally reaching a compromise. Jenna will pick from one of my newest songs, and choreograph one walking sex routine, and one for my pride. I can choose when I get to the party, but I'm pretty sure I'll be walking up there dressed like a hooker. It feels so scandalous. I'm such a loser…

She says the routine will be whipped up in a jiff, as in about an hour. She's that good. Since I'm such a quick learner, she decides that I can just stay after the session for a bit to get it down.

Then we move on to what Jenna says is, "something you'll love." But considering that she and Connor are sharing a look, I seriously doubt I'm even going to like it.

"Okay Lily," she starts. "Here's the deal. Connor needs a dance partner for a new duet he's releasing. There's really no problem. BUT, the dance is a tad bit…intimate."

"I'm not taking clothes off am I?" I ask wryly.

Connor decides to step in.

"No, NO!" he interjects. "Look Lily, I know things are a little weird right now with the whole Isis thing, but I PROMISE it will all blow over soon enough."

I roll my eyes. "Really Connor? How is dancing with her boyfriend 'intimately' supposed to make her warm up to me?"

He gives me a confused look. "What? Boyfriend? We just said that we would stay friends, and if it blossomed into more we would just let it. I haven't been labeled yet!"

I don't know why that makes me angry, but it does. How dare she lie to me like that? She is such a manipulator. I curse her under her breath. I want to get back at her more than anything.

I stare Connor straight in the eye.

"Let's do it."

"Great!" Jenna squeals. "Well Lily, before I teach you the actual choreo, I need to see some of the chemistry between you and Connor. Do you remember that partner combo I taught you last time?"

I nod. Oh great. Me, Connor, and _chemistry_. Eugh. I reluctantly slide into place next to Connor as Jenna explains what she's looking for.

All the while, I'm thinking about how much I really don't want to do this, but how sweet the revenge will be. My resolve strengthens just like that. And then we start to dance. **(A/N: You Da One by Rihanna. Choreo link is on my profile! I don't own the song OR the choreo!)**

You know, this choreography was really fun when I learned it with Jenna. But now that I'm suddenly body rolling against Connor, I really wish I had never EVER learned it. And then I remember Seth, and waves of guilt are sent crashing over me.

Seth. SETH. Oh my god, I forgot about SETH! He's going to be devastated that I'm dancing "intimately" with Connor. Geez, I feel like I'm cheating on him or something. I guess I was just too caught up in revenge. Stupid, STUPID!

By the end of the routine, I'm ready to call it off. But Jenna is looking at us like we just got married.

"Oh, you two!" she says happily. "You are PERFECT together! The connection is just so REAL! Let's get started on this choreography right away!"

Well so much for backing out. I should totally turn to acting. I'd knock Isis right out of her spot. That…URGH!

So we learn the duet. It's nothing hard really. Even the song is simple. But I do feel a little sexier just by doing the dance. With the shimmies and the closeness between Connor and me, I feel a little more seductive, a little wilder. But as much as that may be a confidence booster, in the end it just makes me feel worse about Seth. I hope he's doing okay all by himself.

When we finally finish, I ask Connor, "When are we performing this?" I hope I can give Seth a warning in case he just sees it one day on TV.

"Uh…" his eyes flicker at some random spot on the wall. "I'm not sure yet, but I'll keep you posted." He's lying, but it doesn't matter. He can do what he wants.

"So that's it, right?" I ask. Although I'm looking at Jenna, the question is clearly directed more towards Connor.

They both nod quickly, sensing my impatience. Connor mumbles a quick goodbye, and Jenna sets to teaching me the two quickly made, yet flawless routines for Isis's party. When that was finally over, I briskly thanked both Frank and Jenna for everything before departing home.

I wonder if Seth is okay.

Now I'm standing at the door of the apartment. I'm quaking in my shoes, for no good reason! My mind is freaking out over petty little things like _What if Seth can smell the guilt coming off me? _or _What if he has grown to hate me in a day and ran away?_ I mean, even in my psycho mind, I can still tell those are a wee bit irrational.

But weirdest of all, I'm mostly standing there for some sort of sick masochist pleasure. The entire day without Seth has felt empty and not right. Sort of like I'm PMSing, which I can assure you I am not. As soon as I see him I know the weight on my heart will be lifted in entirely, so strange as it may seem, I'm just standing out here so I can savor reunion that much more. Oh my god. I'm crazy. Psycho! I'm a complete wackjob! What is wrong with me? It's like I've accepted my feelings for Seth. Like I'm okay with liking him, with lov- NO! None of that l-word stuff around here! I don't! I can't! It's only been a couple days! There's no way.

Eventually, I just can't take it anymore, because by the end of my schizophrenic discussion between me and my head, I push open the door with a force I've never seen before.

Seth is sitting on a blanket on the floor, looking regal as ever. Did I just say that?

He breathes out a sigh of relief, like he's been feeling the need to see me all day too. _Cute!_ I squeal in my brain, before the weariness of an oncoming inner battle makes its appearance once more.

"Lily," he says in a voice that I feel like I haven't heard in years.

"Lily, we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHH! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SOOOORRRRYYYYYY! I honestly hate giving excuses, but all I can say is that exams are black holes for free time! I really am so sorry! And I'll try to update whenever I can! D: Please forgive me everyone! I know I haven't updated since the day after Christmas. DX I feel awful, so pwease just wait for me? I love you guys so much! Until next time!<strong>

**Lil**

**P.S. I hope all of you are having a wonderful 2012! If anyone resolved to go to the gym, you better still be going by February! ;)**


	8. The Dreaded Author's Note

**Ok guys, I know author's notes aren't really allowed to be on here.. but I swear this will be deleted soon. I also know that I said I would never do this…. Well. Here goes.**

**I think this story is going to be on hiatus for a while. Literally, I'm at a dead end (see what I did there?). But seriously, I've just sorta lost my direction and connection with the characters. Give me a while to come up with a better, clearer storyline, and if you guys are still interested please check out the rewrite when I get to it.**

**Unless you guys are desperate for me to just plow on through with a dull and slow paced story. But you don't want that do you? (And for the rewrite, it will still be Lily/Seth, Connor, Isis, Volturi, Mystery Man, yadda yadda).**

**Sorry if I'm disappointing anyone, but before I go I just want to thank everyone who has either reviewed / subscribed / favorited. BIG THANK YOUS TO:**

**namegoeshere**

**vandmand**

**ladyMiraculousNight**

**Noble Korhedron**

**Marie Hughes**

**aussie jemma**

**converse37**

**Elizabetch**

**K.**

**kali yugah**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**JazzPotato67**

**Lovebug1020**

**Wasipi**

**And any other reader who has been coming back**

**I promise I will see you guys again, if you will be willing to read!**

**Love you guys!**

**Lil**


End file.
